Starting Over
by Hillary93
Summary: All she wanted was a life of her own, a life without drama, but luck wasn't on her on her side when she stopped in a little town by the ocean. Instead she found a pack of wolves. This is Haley West, and her new life.
1. Chapter 1

Making sure all my stuff was secure I climbed into my truck and started down the road. I was tired of having to be the adult between my two parents. They always fought not just verbally either. I shook my head from the most recent fight and focused on the road. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I sure as shit wasn't staying in Arizona anymore. Knowing that the others would understand my reason for leaving I decided not to bother any one until I found where I was going. I put in my favorite cd of Bullet for my Valentine I set it for repeat, and turned it up.

I grumbled to myself stretching out and turned on the head lights, I knew I had to either pull over or get a room soon. I was on the other side of Vegas close to a little town called Ely, my mom and I had been there enough to know where I could get a room for less then a hundred dollars. Needing a new cd I pulled out Framing Hanley and started singing with that. An hour later I pulled into the hotel and grabbed a smaller bag, climbing out I locked my truck and walked to the front desk. Leaning on the counter I looked around for someone to help me without having to ring the blasted bell. "Hello?" I asked out hoping someone was right around the corner, then jumped when they responded. "I'll be right there." Was they said and moments later they appeared and smiled at me causing me to look away. "Uh yeah I need a room for tonight" I said finally looking back at him before he could ask anything. "Cash or credit ma'am?" "Cash." I mumbled pulling out my wallet. " I need to see your i.d." He told me as I pulled it out I could tell he was going to question me about nonsense things so I moved the non existent conversation along. "How much will it be?" I asked as nice as I could. "Oh, sixty five dollars." Was all he said. I handed over the money and he gave me the room card. Yes I said card. "It's room one twentynine and will be to your left." I smiled nodding at him and left for the room. Opening the door I set my bag on the floor and kicked off my socks and shoes and crawled into the bed, instantly falling asleep.

Groaning at the sun coming through the window and into my eyes I rolled over to look at the clock. 6:37 I groaned again kicking off the blankets and got out of bed. I grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom and turned on the water. As I waited I looked into the mirror and saw me, well my shell, the dark half circles under my eyes, my eyes a dark green rather then the normal lighter green, my skin whiter then normal. I couldn't help but be mad now... I let myself get like this. I always thought I was okay without friends. Turns out I was wrong. Yeah I had Kirshana but that was it, and I considered her my sister. Now I understood all the worried looks I got from everyone. Until now I didn't even bother with a mirror. Sighing I turned away and stripped down, stepping into the shower I let the hot water run over my back. I washed up and stepped out turning off the water I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out letting the bathroom clear of steam. I sat on the bed and turned on my phone. I rolled my eyes at my moms texts and voicemails, but my sister had only left one text. Be safe was all she said. I texted her back telling her I'd call her when I knew what I was doing. I got up and got dressed, visiting the bathroom to brush out my hair avoiding the mirror as much as I could. Packing my bag and making sure I had everything I came with, I left. Leaving the card in the room.

In my truck again I took the time to think about where I wanted to go. Figuring I wanted rain and an ocean I thought instantly about Washington. Agreeing with that I put in some Nirvana, and was on my way again. Only stopping for gas or food, I finally saw the welcome to La Push sign. Smiling at the ocean I parked and got out kicking off my shoes leaving them in the truck and started walking along the line where the water met the beach. My smile grew more as I saw how much forest there was around here, I decided I wanted to be here probably forever. Nature had that affect on me, well trees and the ocean did anyway. Sitting down on a tree log I took out my phone and took a picture of where the forest met the ocean and sent it to Kirshana and my brother with the caption of "My new home." knowing that they wouldn't respond for a while I got up and went back to my truck. "She looks new." I heard someone say from the other side of the lot, I looked up to see a group of men and one girl around a truck I smiled shyly and looked down. They must be locals I thought to myself grimacing. I shook the thought away. They might be nice, they might not care I'm not from here. I tried the new train of thought. I got in my truck and glanced over at them only to see one of them staring at me. I blinked and looked again only to see one of them coming over to me. Oh great. He's going to tell me off, tell me to go back to where I came from. All my good thoughts left as he came closer. I sighed and leaned over rolling down the passenger window when he got close enough. "You're new here, huh?" He said it I know he did but my mind wasn't registering that. I took in a breath and nodded my head waiting for something harsh but when I looked at him again he was just standing there. "I'm Paul." I blinked waiting for something else. "And you are?" He asked looking at me. "Oh, I'm Haley." I stated rather blandly. "Look I'm sorry if I'm on some kind of private property or something. I didn't mean to cause a problem." I said looking back out the windshield trying to stay calm. It was then I heard him laughing, I looked back over at him raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh man! No, no that's not why I came over here at all. My pa-friends noticed you were alone and thought you'd like to hang out with us." Paul said pointing over his shoulder still laughing a bit. I on the other hand couldn't think of anything to say. I stared blankly at him. Really? A group of friends notice a loner and they're going to invite them over. Snapping out of it I shook my head. "That's nice and all-" "Oh come on none of bite I swear." He cut me off raising his hands as if to signal he was telling the truth. Sighing I agreed. "Alright." And with that I got out still bare foot and walked around the truck and looked Paul in the eyes. "No licking either right?" I was trying to be serious but failed and instantly laughing at how serious he was with my question. He too after a few seconds started laughing. "I can't promise that." I stopped laughing as soon he said it and looked at him trying to find out if he was being serious with me or if he was pulling one over on me, and then we both started laughing. "Oh you should of seen your face!" He pointed laughing more almost on the ground. "Ha ha funny Paul." I said waiting for him to stop. He finally stood up fully and smiled. "You're okay Haley. The group will like you." He said as we walked to the group of people.

"Guys, Leah, this is Haley. Haley this is the group." Paul said waving his hands around. "Hello." I said waving a little. "Hi." They all said at the same time. "I'm Jared." One got up smiling a little. "I'm Seth." Another one more short with black studs in his ears and a smile across his face. "I'm Jake." One grumbled looking like he just woke up. "The one avoiding you now is Embry, he's a little shy but he'll come around. I'm Leah though." The only girl smiled at me. "It's nice to meet all of you." I said turning shy again. Paul elbowed my ribs causing me to jump a little bit, I looked up at him. "Yes Paul?" I asked a little annoyed. "Nothing." He said looking away, as I rolled my eyes at him. He acts just like my brother I thought to myself. "So what brought you here Haley?" Leah asked obviously aware of my being annoyed with Paul. "I needed to get away from my parents." I sighed hoping that was information to leave that subject alone. Embry looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I think we all understand that." Paul said shuffling around. "Some of us more then others." He continued looking around. "So you wanted to come to La Push?" Leah asked changing the subject. "Actually, I wanted the ocean." I smiled looking out over the ocean again. "Well you came to the right place, we have like three different beaches." Leah smiled at me again. "So what do all of you do for fun around here?" I asked trying to get Embry to talk but failed. "We go cliff diving, play video games, watch movies. The usual basically." Seth smiled explaining. I just shook my head at them. I would never go cliff diving, the fear of heights had me there. "What do you usually do Haley?" They all looked at me making me shift around. "I usually watch movies or play video games, sometimes read or write." I mumbled looking down. "That sound cool, what do you usually write about?" Someone asked and I looked up to see Embry was the one who asked. "Oh usually just random things." I responded not sure if he'd really want to know. Everyone smiled at either him or me and I was lost as to why. I looked around and no one would look at me now. "Well guys I think I'm going to go to Sams." Jared spoke up. "Paul? You wanna come I think Quil might need your help." Paul just nodded and Leah jumped up too. "Yeah, I think I'm going to go help mom, come on little brother." And Seth jumped up following her. "Jake! Wake up man we gotta go to Sams." Paul said waking him with the boom of his voice, and all we heard from Jake, was sure sure.

"Well that's nice of them just to ditch you with a stranger." I said breaking the silence with sarcasm, I looked over at Embry who was blushing a little. "Actually we've all done it to each-other at least once." He chuckled a little making me look at him. He had the most amazing smile I've ever seen. I instantly snapped out of it before he caught me staring at him. "So how many of you are there?" I asked. "In the group I mean." I looked at him again waiting for his response, I couldn't help but notice his warm brown eyes and the way that they shine while he's smiling. "Oh there's just five more really, Quil, Sam, Emily, Collin, and Brady." He explained. "Oh and theres Kim too, Jared's im-girlfriend." He said blushing again. "That's cool you're all friends." I said smiling remembering the last time I hung out with a group that big I was in grade school. Shaking away the memories, I asked. "Have you guys always known each-other or is there a story behind all of it?" I asked hoping for the second choice so I could hear his voice more. "We basically always knew each other, but I grew up with Jake, Quil, and Seth, Leah of course, the others we finally met around four years ago." He explained shrugging like it was no big deal. "Oh that's cool." I said looking up at the sky wondering how it got so grey so fast. "It feels like rain." I mumbled looking out to sea, seeing the water too had turned grey. "Hey is there a motel or something around here?" I asked looking at him to find him already find him looking at me. "Uh no, but I think Emily might let you stay at her and Sams place." He suggested. "Oh no I couldn't do that I don't know them, and I'm sure they don't want a stranger in their house, I'll just go on down the road till I find one, it was nice meeting you though Embry." I said turning around and started back to my truck. "Haley! Wait! At least... At least stay for dinner, and meet them before you leave." He hollered after me. I turned around to see he was coming up behind me. "I really can't, it'd be rude." I say looking at him. "Well let's call ask, please?" He was pleading with his eyes causing me to agree. "Alright, fine." And as soon as I said the words he smiled and pulled out his cell phone. "Hey Sam." "Yeah it's true." "Listen I _need _ to ask you something." "The pa-group and I met this girl today-" "yeah, anyway I was wondering if I could bring her over for dinner?" "Sweet! Thank you!" With that he hung up the phone and smiled at me. "Gimme your keys I'll drive us there." He said extending his hand out opening it. Sighing I gave him my keys and climbed into the passagener side sliding the back window open and put my stuff in the bed of the truck, before he could get in. He got in with ease and started the old girl and backed up turning us around and down the main road. Looking out the window I took in the sights, everything looked like a normal small town, a general store, a park, city hall and another park, which was kinda busy with people hanging out or playing baseball. "Embry who is that?" I asked him looking at the small family who was waving at him, well I'm pretty sure it wasn't me cause I've never seen them before. I looked over at Embry to see him shake his head looking frustrated. "They're really not supposed to be here without Jake." Was all he said as we turned down an unmarked road, with the forest on either side, and soon enough a cottage like house appeared on the end of the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Embry and I got out of the truck walking to the front door and he stopped me. "Before we get in there I should tell you not to stare." I looked at him curious. "Why would I stare?" "Just please don't do it I don't want Sam to get mad." "Alright?" I just shook my head remembering my brother telling me how rude it was to stare to begin with. "Lead the way." I told him gesturing ahead of me. "Embry! Hi, is this her?" A very pretty woman pretty much squeeled as we walked in. "Oh forgive me! I'm Emily!" She turned to me and pulled me into a hug. "You must be Haley!" She beamed at me, and I couldn't help but smile back and nod my head. "The guys didn't say she was this pretty!" She looked at Embry and I took this time to compose myself. "Well come on Haley, you and I have a lot to talk about. Embry your brothers are in the back." She pulled me into the kitchen and sat on a bar stool, it was then I noticed her scars, three to be exact, down the side of her face and her neck. I smiled knowing it was her secret to tell, as was my scar on my forehead. "So tell me about yourself." She said still smiling. "Uh? What would you like to know?" I asked going back into my shell. "Well what brought you here?" "Oh, I had to get away from the constant fighting at home, I couldn't take it anymore." I said looking away, I could see her nod her head and she quickly changed the subject. "How long are you staying?" "Oh just for dinner really." I  
>said looking down concentrating on my shoes. "Oh! We can't have that. Sam and I have a spare room that you could use." I looked up at her surprised but shook my head. "I really shouldn't-" "Oh nonsense, you're staying. If you want I'll even help you find a house around here. Trust me you won't want to leave by tomorrow morning, this place grows on you rather fast." She smiled at me and got down from the bar stool and started to put chicken in a pan. "Is there anything I could do to help?" I asked looking around. "You could put some noodles in the water." She guestured to the pot next to her.<p>

After everyone was done eating I gathered all the plates putting them in the sink and started washing them. "Haley youdon't have to do that, you're a guest here." Emily said coming over, trying to shoo me off. "Well I think it's a fair trade, you made dinner, and you're letting me stay in your spare room. Actually I owe you still." I said as I grabbed the next plate, cleaning it as well. "Oh that's nonsense sweetie! You're always welcome here." She smiled at me as I looked down. "I don't want over stay my welcome though." I muttered so only she could hear it. Any time I said something like that or that I should continue on down the road all the guys had a comment trying to convince me to stay. Truth is, this is the first time I felt like I belonged somewhere and I was worried I'd be rejected. "Well I don't think it's possible for you to do that, your so quiet, and sweet, I think it'll be good for you to be here, break you out of the shell." Emily smiled at me. "And besides I can't let you leave, I think we could be great friends." She continued causing me to laugh at her. We were already friends with all the jokes we cracked at the guys. "Alright I'll stay." I said giving in. "I knew you didn't want to leave!" She stated smiling more, then turned to all the guys and yelled. "I convinced her to stay!" Causing everyone to smile. "Embry will you show her the guest room?" She asked pushing me out of the kitchen towards him. "Yeah sure." He responded smiling and took my hand dragging me upstairs and directly to the guest room. "This is the guest room, all of us has stayed here at one time or another." He said sitting on the bed. "Haley I need to tell you something." I was looking around the room when he said this. "Alright what's up?" I asked turning to him to see he was looking down at his hands. "I...We're... The guys and I... Damn I didn't think it'd be this hard. Haley do you believe there's more out there?" He asked finally looking at me. "You mean like fairies and unicorns, stuff like that right?" I asked knowing my answer to that, but I'd never tell anyone the honest truth. "No not exactly, more like shape shifters, and vampires." I eyed suspiciously. "Embry where do you think those stories came from? Surely you don't think someone a hundred years ago started making things up, just to scare children into being good do you?" I asked but he just chuckled and shook his head. "No I don't think that at all. Although when we were kids the stories did entertain us, but when we finally grew up we wished it wasn't true, but it was... And much to our own horror we found out we are destined to live a supernatural life." He paused looking at me probably waiting for me to react, and to be honest I wasn't sure how to react so I stood unphased, waiting for the rest of... What he was sharing with me, but it was clear he wasn't going to continue till I said something. "Alright? So what are you trying to tell me?" I asked him as I sat next to him. "Haley we're all werewolves, well except for Emily and Kim that is." He muttered so I could barely hear him but I still didn't have a comment. Oh wait. Why in the hell is he telling me this? Does everyone who lives here know this? Is that why? I still hadn't said a word and Embry was staring at me. Oh crap! "Why are you telling me all this?" I asked the first thing I could think of trying not to feel like to much of a shit. "Oh... Uh well you see... I um... Iimprintedonyou." He said the last of that in such a rush that I couldn't understand it. "Excuse me? I didn't catch that last part." I said still trying to figure out if it was gibberish or what exactly. I heard him sigh as he stood up. "I imprinted on you." He said more clearly as he turned to face me, I saw nothing but seriousness in his face. Well it was gibberish... To me any way and he must of caught on by the look on my face, not being one to hide my feelings, my brother always told me poker wouldn't be my game, along with I needed to learn not to wear my heart on my sleeve. Mentally sighing at those lectures I asked him. "And that is what exactly?" "It's... It's how we wolves find our soul mate, only it's more then that she's...She's your gravity, and yours to protect, and so much more." He explained standing in front of me. "I think Emily might be able to explain this better then me." He sighed when I still hadn't said a word. "Let me go get her..." And with that he was gone. I shook my head at myself for not saying anything. I stood up and started for the door, I had to say something didn't I? At that time Emily came in smiling at me closing the door behind her then pulled me back onto the bed. "Embry told you huh?" She asked once I had sat down, I just nodded my head still not sure what to say about anything. "At least you didn't run away screaming." She laughed a little I could tell she was trying to lighten the situation but I wasn't going for it, and she could tell, she sighed getting more comfortable. "Alright Haley, I'll explain this to you and answer any question I can. First things first. Yes, this is all real, and yes you have a choice, but you should know he'll be whatever you need him to be, a friend, a brother, protecter, lover, anything." She paused looking at me as I soaked in this information. "What would happen if I didn't want any of this? If I want to continue on down the road?" I asked honestly curious, not that I wanted to but still. "You would end up killing both you." Emily said just above a whisper. Oh was all I could say. "Now saying you do stay here, Embry would have a constant need to be around you, and you would too, and the longer your apart, that need will grow more and more, until it physically hurts, and he'll also hate any male that comes into contact with you in any way, even a pack members, but that'll be more of a momentary thing." I just nodded my head wanting her to go on. "Also he knows what you're feeling all the time, and you do too, so if he's pissed off while you're not around you'll know it, oh, after you two consummate the relationship the pull becomes more needy... Like an everyday need to see each other." I couldn't help but turn red at that, looking away I asked. "Anything else I should know right now?" "Nope that should cover the need to know stuff, everything else you'll find out if you stick around." As she said this I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her last comment. I had to stick around even if I didn't want to. "Thanks Emily." "Oh no problem sweetie! Come on let's see if we can get the guys to bring your stuff in." She smiled at me as she pulled me down stairs. I was going to have to get use to her being so chipper. Once we made it to the landing she let go of me. "Guys we need help bringing Haley's things inside." Emily gave Sam puppy eyes and I knew he was roped in, I couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. Backing up to get out of the way I bumped into something, or rather someone, looking up I saw Paul smirking down at me, and heard a growl from the other side of the room. Looking around for the massive dog that made the sound I mentally face-palmed myself remembering Embry very well could of made the sound. Stepping away from Paul I went outside to help.

It was nearly dark out when everyone decided to watch a movie. Majority won out for the devil inside. Groaning to myself I sat in the kitchen. I hated scary movies to begin with, let alone ones based on a true story. I could hear what my brother would say "stop being anti social sis." Or " it's just a movie, stop being a chicken." Shaking my head I got up and went into the living room and sat on the floor next to Leah. She just smiled at me obviously knowing what I was thinking. "Have you seen this before?" She whispered when I didn't jump with everyone else, I just nodded my head. Almost laughing at Emily when she freaked out about the preacher killing himself, I got up and a glass of water. "Not a fan of scary movies huh?" I jumped and turned around glaring at Embry, who had his hands up in surrender but was chuckling at me. "I don't mind them." I lied a little. "I just don't care for the ones based on true stories." That was true. "How do you know this one is based off a true a story?" He asked. "Oh in the end credits it says that." I stated shrugging my shoulders as he stared at me. "You've seen it before?" He asked. "Oh yeah with my little sister for my nineteenth birthday." I shrugged again, not really sure why gave up all that information. "You have a sister?" He looked at me like I was lying about something. "Well not technically, just a best friend whose like a sister." Damn... More information he didn't need to know, or even ask for, and I'm just giving it up. "Oh?" Was all he said and I knew he wanted more information, but I just let it go this time. Back into the shell. "Yeah." I walked passed him and sat next to Leah in time to see the end and the credits roll. "Really? You guys had to pick something based off a true story?" Emily basically whined then added. "I get to pick the next movie!" And with that she was up and going through the movies. Please not some chick flick please not some chick flick I kept chanting in my mind hoping for something like Thor, or transporter. Something with action, she turned around with two movies in her hands. "Either Rent or Kissin cousins?" She asked all of us who groaned in response. "Elvis any day over Rent." I spoke up since no one else would, which earned me a few glares from whom I'm assuming was Collin and Brady. "What? I'd rather hear the king of rock, then a bunch of people whine." I said matter of factly shrugging my shoulders, which only earned me a glare from Emily. About half way through the movie I got up to go bed, saying goodnight to everyone I went to the guest room, and passed out before I had time to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up, I glanced around the room with memories of yesterday rushing back. What did I get myself into? I thought to myself. Crawling out of bed I checked my phone and seen it was six a.m why? Why am I up? Sighing I figured I better stay awake. Going down stairs the aroma of bacon wafted itself to myself making my stomach grumble. "That smells good Em, need any help?" I asked her wiping the sleep from my eyes. "No I'm almost done take a seat, the pack will be here any time." She told me so I took a seat at the bar laying my head on my arms and closed my eyes. "Not a morning person huh?" I just shook my head causing her to laugh. I heard them before the back door could open they were all laughing causing me to groan. "Look whose up!" I heard Seth say and he was getting closer, before I knew it he was tickling me. "Seth! Seth no!" I was in serious attempt to get away but ended up falling. "You okay Haley?" Seth asked as I glared at him. "She's not a morning person." Emily chimed in as I took my spot back on the stool with my head down. "No wonder Embry imprinted on her." He mumbled causing me to glare at him again. "What? Embry and Paul are the only two who hate mornings. Speaking of the sunshine twins!" As if on cue Paul and Embry walked in and sat next to me laying their heads on the counter. "Guys wake up! Breakfast is ready." The three of us got up grumbling and sat at the table, I was in the middle of Paul and Embry and Emily sat on the other side of Paul and Sam was next to her, at the head of the table. Across from me was Seth, Brady, Collin, and Jared, Jacob was at the other end of the table. Still in attempt to wake up I leaned against Embry who was in the same stage of waking up. Almost pulling away instantly in reaction to the heat he was radiating I looked up at him then over at Paul when I noticed Embry appeared to be asleep. "Are all of you so warm?" I asked to no one in particular, but was answered when Paul pulled me to him. "It's a wolf thing." Seth commented as I pulled away from Paul smacking his arm. "Not a morning person Paul." I mumbled as he just grinned. "Leave her alone Paul." A voice rumbled from beside me. All of us looked at Embry in surprise. "She's my girl and you shouldn't be touching her." He glared at Paul shaking slightly. "Embry it's ok he was answering my question." I told him trying to calm him down but it didn't seem to work. "Hey it's ok, look I'm right here. Paul isn't touching me." I reached out and touched his arm. "Sure he gets the one that understands everything." I snapped my head around to see Paul looking pissy. "Your imprint doesn't understand?" I asked him only to get a nod. Sighing I looked around. "I'm sure your not alone on that Paul. Emily did you freak out when you found out what Sam is?" I looked around Paul to ask her. "Well yeah, it's not every day you find out werewolves are real. Even Kim flipped a lid on Jared." She explained. "See, she'll come around." I smiled at him picking up a muffin. "Ha! She'd be nuts to accept him. He has a temper from hell Haley, don't let him fool ya." I glared at Collin. "You know kid you might wanna watch it, cause if Paul don't smack you, I will." "Yeah! Like you could take me!" I swear this kid better shut it before I make him. "Don't make-" "Dude just shut it. I have a feeling she has a temper worse then Pauls in the mornings." Seth cut me off. Thank you. I just nodded at Seth. "Yeah but she can't do shit to me, I'm much more stronger then her any way." With that I was out of my chair and grabbed his ear and yanked him outside. "Now listen here mutt! The next time you mouth off like that to me will be the worst day of your life!" I pinched his ear harder making him whimper. "Now apologize to me, and Paul." I told him but he only grumbled making me pinch harder. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry Haley. I won't do it again. I promise." "Good. Now go apologize to Paul." I let go of his ear and turned to the door only to realize everyone was standing there. I looked over at Collin. "Now kid!" I pointed to Paul. "Paul I'm sorry for mouthing off to you." He said just above a whisper but Paul nodded his head. Letting Collin go ahead of me I followed him back to the house. "Haley how did you do that?" Emily asked wide eyed. I just shrugged and explained. "Growing up I had a lot of dogs, I learned you couldn't be scared of them no matter how big they were, and the ears are most sensitive." "Yeah but they usually ignore things unless the alpha commands it." Emily explained, but I just shrugged again.

"You guys are boring! I wanna go to the beach or something." I whined now that I was fully awake. We spent most of our time inside since Collins little out burst this morning. Jake and Sam had gone patrolling after that, and Embry had explained that even though Jacobs imprint was half vampire, they had to "keep their noses to the ground" for new vampires. I had to keep my snarky remarks to myself when he told me about the love triangle that had happend before Nessy was born. With all this new information I was pretty much anti vampire. When I had voiced this I earned a high five from Paul and Leah. Glancing around the room I saw everyone was pretty much asleep or almost there, I sighed to myself and went up to the guest room and slipped my black hoodie on along with my shoes, I grabbed my keys and started for the door. Finally outside I climbed into my truck and started her up in hope that everyone was just as I left them, asleep, I backed out of the drive way and started for a beach, any beach. I pulled into first beach and smiled to myself. It was raining. I rolled down my window and took in a breath of the salty, forest, rain air. This was perfect. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my arms that was on the door. The smell of my real home was all around me and I couldn't help but smile more and relax. Raising my head at the gross sweet smell I rolled my window before I lost my breakfast. "What the hell kind of smell is that?" I mumbled to myself shaking my head. _ 'Tap tap' _I jumped at the sound on my window, slowly I looked over to see a blond woman standing there looking in like a creeper. I rolled down my window again only to be hit with that burnt cotton candy smell that made me gag earlier, composing myself, I put on a fake smile and said. "Yes?" "You're Haley right?" I almost paled at the question. How'd she know? I only knew the pack so far... Oh maybe this is Rachel? Yeah that's it! Paul had been texting with her earlier maybe he mentioned me in hope that I'd help her. "Yeah, are you Rachel?" I asked with high hopes that were instantly crushed when her face twisted to a scowl. "No I'm Rosalie." She chided me but I had to fight a shrug. "Alrighty..." "Oh I noticed that you were here alone and thought you might want to join us." She jestured behind her and I looked over her shoulder to see a group of people, and instantly froze at the couple with a child, they were all staring at me, and I noticed that they all had gold eyes all but one. Bella. Ah the Cullen's. Fan-fucking-tastic. 'Edwin if you're listening in on my thoughts fuck off you damn leech.' I couldn't help but think instantly. I looked back to Rosalie. "That's... Uh nice and all but I think I should just go back home." Where I should of fucking stayed today I finished in my head. "You sure? We're just having a barbecue." Ha yeah right. "That's nice and all-" '_gurgle' _trader! I thoughtat my stomach. "Well that answers my question." Rosalie had opened the door and shucked me out of my truck before I had time to react. "How'd you know my name?" I asked her wondering if she was going to act human on me or be honest. "Oh Renesme told us about you! It's nice that pack of wolfs has another one of them." She grumbled the last part. Thanks Jake! Now I'm stuck the damn leeches. "Uh huh." I responed unconvinced. "Look I know you don't like the pack, so why'd you bring me over here?" I asked wanting the truth. "Renesme wanted to meet you." She said. I shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets and just nodded my head. "What do you mean you can't Edward?" I heard who I was asuming was Alice ask the blondish guy, but they shut up once they knew I was in hearing range. They all perked up and introduced themselves. Alice tried hugging me till I suggested a handshake instead, and I shook hands with all of them except Nessy. Who wanted a hug, and I knew Jake would be pissy if I didn't do as she said. So I hugged her. "Jakey says you're Embrys' imprint! You're so pretty I can see why!" She began causing me to want to roll my eyes but decided to play along. "Awh thank you Renesme, you know you're very pretty yourself." I said lowering myself to her level. "Daddy! Can you hear her thoughts?" She suddenly turned to Edward who looked irritated. I couldn't hold back my laughter so I stood up and stood between Jasper and Rosalie, the only two who didn't give me the creeps out of the vampires, and if I was honest with myself I liked Nessy too.


	4. Chapter 4

I have been here with the Cullens for over an hour and failed every attempt to get away, if I was honest I'd say I was getting highly irritated with every one. "Guys really I should get going." I told them for the tenth time. "But the chicken isn't done yet!" Alice chirped at me. "It's fine really I have food at home." I dug into my pocket grabbing my keys and started for my truck, only for her to grab my arm. "Please stay, we all want to get to know you better." "Let her go Alice." Jasper spoke up finally. I turned to face him and smiled slightly. "Besides Embry is close and I can I feel his anger." He said giving me a curt nod and I started for my truck again. I noticed Embry was in the drivers seat. "Where were you? I could of used your help an hour ago!" I told him but he just laughed at me. "You weren't in any real danger, I would've known." I just glared at him climbing into the passenger side mumbling damn leeches. "You sound like Paul, Hale." He said looking at me almost mad. "I'm sorry? I just don't like Ed-whatever and Bella. They're assholes for all the shit they did to Jake." I explained but he seemed to get irritated, making me irritated. "So what if I sound like Paul! Paul is right when it comes to them! They held me there. Look I have a damn bruise from Alice!" I pulled my sleeve up and showed him, making him more irritated. "Just take me back to Emily's house." I muttered to him.

"Haley!" Paul yelled coming outside. He opened my door and threw me over his shoulder like a rag doll. "Paul put me down!" I nearly squealed. "Do you know how worried you had Embry over there? He had everyone out looking for you, and when he found you he almost ripped apart the damn leeches." He explained as he sat me down looking me over. "Are you okay?" I just pulled away not wanting to answer him. I was exactly hurt in the way he ment. Well okay yeah I was bruised but it didn't really matter. I just walked passed Embry keeping my head down. I had nothing to say him at the moment. Plopping down on the couch next to Seth I took the controller out of his hand and started playing whatever game was in. I was to confused and mad to do anything else. "Heeeeey! What was that for? I was playing Haley! Come on give it back! Before you get me killed!" Seth whined. "Haaaaaley come on! This isn't cool!" He reached over trying to take the controller back, but I just stood up and stepped over a sleeping body and sat in front of the tv. "Embry! Haley took the controller away!" "Geez Seth! Look I beat all the zombies for you." I told him getting his attention. "Huh look at that! In one try too. Thank you Haley!" He just looked at me with a big smile on his face. "You have no clue how long I've been stuck there." "You're welcome." I smiled back trying not sound to much like a smart ass. I handed him back the controller and went into the kitchen. "Woa! Uh I'll just go back in here then..." Emily and Sam making out was not something I wanted to see. I turned around and went right back to my spot next to Seth, ignoring Embry still. "Seth I wanna play!" I cringed at how much I sounded like a five year old. "No. You go play outside." I blinked at what he said, he was grinning. Oh two can play this way! "Buuuutt Sethy! I wanna play too." I continued in my five year old voice. "I don't wanna play with a icky girl though! Go play with Lee Lee!" I grinned as he said this, and even more as an idea popped into my head. I leaned over and gave him a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, causing his face to distort into a face I've never seen before as he dropped the controller. "Ewwwwwwwwww girl cooties! All over my face! Emily! Haley kissed me!" Seth freaked wiping his face off. I just grinned and picked up the controller and started playing. Everyone came into the living room to see Seth furiously wiping his face, and me laughing as I played the video game. "It's not my fault he wouldn't share." I shrugged my shoulders and stuck my tongue out at Seth who finally seen my plan. "That's not fair! I didn't know you... You can't... I so should of seen this happening!" He complained as everyone laughted at him, but he sat next to me. "You must teach me your ways!" I laughed at him. "Stick with me, and I'll teach you all I know." I patted him on the back and resumed the game.

About an hour passed by, with Seth and I passing the controller back and forth, and I was still ignoring Embry. I don't get why he had said what he did in the truck, if only minutes before he was looking for me. "You know." Seth started, breaking me out of my thoughts. "He didn't want you to think he was over reacting. He dislikes the Cullen's as much as Paul." Yeah right I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not kidding. If he saw them man handling you he would of jumped all over them." He continued making me shake my head at him, I yanked my sleeve up and showed him the now dark bruise. "Really? Cause I'm pretty sure this is evidence to the man handling Seth! If he's supposed to protect me where was he? You have no clue how much I hated being there with them! I hate not being able to protect myself! I hate needing someone, who won't even be there!" I had started crying pissing me off even more. "I moved the hell away from Arizona to protect myself Seth! I was beat and cussed out regularly! I can't... No I won't do it again! My brother taught me better then that!" Why? Why couldn't he be here? He'd make this better. "Oh Haley... I'm so sorry." Seth tried pulling me into a hug. "No! No, I don't want anyone's pity!" I screamed running out into the forest ignoring the protests from him and Emily. I ran till I my legs gave out, stumbling I sat down before I fell down. Pulling my knees up I wrapped my arms them rested my head there, and cried. I hated crying, I hated it so much that I hardly ever did it. The last time I cried like this was when my brother moved out, it felt like he was abandoning me, of course I never told him this. I wanted him to be happy, and that's what you do for someone you love right? Put their happiness ahead of yours, and I found out he was moving to Oregon, I nearly begged him to take me with him, but he had a new girlfriend and he was starting new life. That ment he'd have no room for me there... Sure we talked sometimes but it's never been the same. I mean he hasn't even responded to my message I sent yesterday. Jumping to the sound of a bush rustling I straightened up wiping my eyes the best I could. "Who..." My voice cracked making me want to cry more, I took in a breathe and tried again. "Who's there?"


	5. Chapter 5

Standing up I looked around waiting for someone or something to come out behind the bushes. The most beautiful wolf I've ever seen came out, cowering down like a puppy who had been scolded, making me feel horrible for him, my natural instincts took over and I held out my hand for him to smell showing I ment no harm. Slowly I stepped closer. "It's okay, you're okay. I won't hurt you." I whispered to him finally touching him, as he leaned into my hand I smiled to myself. "You know most people would think I'm crazy for not running away from you." I told him as I continued to pet him, but he stocked away from me. 'Yeah I could of seen that coming, everyone walks away from me.' I muttered to myself and sat back down, looking down at the ground only too swing my head around to the sound of howling. "Oh yay more wolves, whatever I'll just stay here so they can find me." I was tired and didn't want move. Slowly I drifted off to sleep leaning against a tree.

Mmm warmth, I didn't want to open my eyes, scared that whatever was keeping me warm would go away. I cuddled closer learning that what was keeping me warm was also soft and smelt like the forest with rain. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked through my eyelashes. To my surprise it was a wolf, to be more exact the wolf from earlier, and he was wrapped around me. It was then it dawned on me who this was. "Embry? Are you awake?" I asked him and was quickly greeted by his eyes looking at me. "I'll take that as a yes." I responded but couldn't help cuddling closer to the wolf. It was nearly dark now and still had no desire to go back and face the music at Emily's. "I know we have to go back, but can we stay here a little while longer?" I asked knowing he and all the other guys would know why I wanted to stay here. Getting something that resembled a nod from him, I went back to being quiet still cuddled up to the wolf, I knew he had questions I could almost hear him thinking about it. "I'm not mad at you. How could I be knowing you turn into the most beautiful creature there is out there, and that you willingly shared this secret with me makes me angry with myself for keeping things from you." I looked at him trying not to cry for the second time today. "I promise I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but when I'm ready." I finished looking down again.

Getting licked by a wolf was not something I would say was on my bucket list, but yet here I was pretty much getting my face cleaned by the wolf Embry, giggling I told him. "Okay okay I'm fine. Stop it!" Finally getting away from him. "Maybe you should change into human form Em. As much as I love the wolf here, I can't take another episode of licking like that. I already need a shower." I told him as we got closer to Emily and Sams. He turned around and went off a few feet behind me, and came back in cut off shorts smiling at me. "You love the wolf huh?" Was all he said and I was red. "Uh that's not... I didn't... I don't... Oh shut up!" Was all I could manage to say. "It's okay. He's told me he loves you too." And I was a tomato. "What about you?" I couldn't believe I asked that. I've only known him for a day. I should be slapped. "Uh you know what -" "Haley don't even finish that. Of course I love you. What kind of question is that?" Stopping dead in my tracks I looked at him. Not to be a total girl about this but the most beautiful man I've ever seen just told me he loves me. I was speechless. "Haley?" He stopped and turned around. "Haley, are you okay?" Um no? I'm mentally freaking out here. Of course I couldn't say that. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Just peachy. The first time a guy says this to me and I'm freaking out. "I know better then that. I can tell something is wrong Haley." Psh now he says that. He came closer looking me over. "Why is it your hearts beating faster then usual?" Well gee I wonder? "Is that the first time you've heard someone say that?" He asked me. Ding ding ding we have a winner! "Yeah so what if it is?" I am a loser. I am such a loser! What kind of twenty-one year old woman has never had a boyfriend? Me! I'm that woman. If I could crawl under a rock right now I would. "Is it though?" He asked more serious. "Yes..." I muttered to myself, feeling more like a loser every second. "Really?" I could hear the shock in his voice, I put my hands in my hoodie pockets looking for a rock big enough to hide under. "I don't mean it like that... I mean how could that be your first time?" He must of caught on. "I wasn't big on the dating thing..." Ok so I reached for a little lie. "Actually... The truth is I've never dated anyone." Yeah the truth might as well start there. "How is that possible?" He asked. "Uh... I'm shy, awkward, and not that pretty. That's how." I explained confused by the look on his face. "Haley you are funny, smart, sweet, and sarcastic, along with beautiful." He took my hand in his and raised it up to his mouth kissing my knuckles. "Embry stop." I couldn't hide while he had my hand and right now all the red coloring in my face I'm pretty sure my new name would be in fact red, and him growling was not helping! "Do you know you smell like the rain and ocean?" He asked pulling me into a hug. I just shook my head wrapping my arms around him soaking in the warmth.

Walking through the back door still wrapped around Embry we were greeted by Emily. "There you two are!" She stopped and looked at us her facial expression changed from calm and collected to over the moon. "Did you finally ask her?" She was looking directly at him so I took this chance to break away, or try rather. Embry held on to my waist not letting me get more then an inch away from him. He looked down at me and smiled. "I didn't ask her anything. I just told her how I felt." He looked back to Emily and we watched her connect the dots, seconds later a glass shattering sqeal assaulted my ears. "I'm so happy for you two!" With that she pulled me away from Embry, missing his warmth instantly, as she hugged me. I pulled away smiling. "Thank you Emily, but I really need a shower. A certain wolf took it upon himself to wash my face for me." I told her as glared at Embry who was of course, laughing. "Of course sweetie, everything is in the bathroom." I thanked her again and went up stairs and started the shower.

Turning off the water I wrapped a towel around me. I realized I didn't bring any clothes in here with me and I had two choices, I could call for Emily and have her bring me some, or I could dash across the hallway into the guest room. Deciding the latter choice was probably best I opened the door and scanned the hallway, living in house where guys were in and out all the time I figured checking the hallway was best before bolting across. Shutting the bedroom door behind me, I got dressed in my usual skinny jeans and a band tee. Digging through my bags I found my jewelry. I put in my black studs for my spider bites. Feeling more myself I went bounding downstairs with a grin, only to be greeted with stares, that if I didn't know better I would think I had a second head. "Is something wrong?" I asked everyone who instantly looked away making me feel self conscious. "Okay guys what's wrong?" Seth came over. "Haley, Edward can't hear your thoughts." "You say this like it's a bad thing." I looked at him trying not to grin about this new information. "Where's Embry?" I tried changing the subject. "Haley, the last person he couldn't hear was Bella, and we all know how that ended." And my attempt was clearly ignored. "Yeah that sucks for her. Really guys what's the big deal? It just means my secrets are safe from him along with anyone else's I know." I really didn't understand why it was a big deal. I mean I can't hear anyone's thoughts and you don't hear me complaining. "It's just... If the wrong vampires find out... Well let's say it won't be pretty." A new voice spoke up. "I'm Quil by the way." Oh Embrys other best friend. "Why would, as you put it "the wrong vampires" find out?" I asked him suddenly nervous. "Well, if Edwin doesn't stop obsessing over this, they will." Paul spoke up clearly already pissed off, and his anger rolled right on over to me. "Can't I... Can't we... What the hell is his problem! He has his little shield! They all do! Why can't they just leave me alone?!" I was shaking with anger, when Seth put his hand on my shoulder. "Haley it's okay, Embry, Jacob, and Sam are over there right now ironing this very issue out, along with this one." He said raising my wrist to show my bruise to make a point. Paul was next to me as soon as he did it. "What the hell is that! Which leech did this?" He asked shaking, but before I could answer him he was out the door. "Okaaaay what was that?" I asked Seth. "Um... Maybe Paul should... No he won't be back anytime soon... Okay you see there's a different kind of imprinting, they're stuck as the sibling figure, and that's exactly where they're happy, and where they'll stay, but him bursting out of the door, that's Paul." So now I have another brother. Cool beans I guess. "How long will they be gone?" I asked feeling light headed and sat down scared I'd fall. "Maybe an hour sweetie, are you okay?" Emily asked bringing me a glass of water. I just nodded my head. "Feeling light headed?" She asked but I just nodded my head again. "That's strange he's only been gone half a hour... " I just shrugged and closed my eyes, and now I wait, I couldn't help but think to myself.


	6. Chapter 6

"Haley are you okay?" I heard Emily ask but I couldn't say anything, my light headedness from an hour ago had turned into a headache from hell and I felt like a elephant was sitting on my chest. I was trying to stay calm but Emily and Leah constantly asking me if I was okay or what's wrong was starting to take a toll on me. "Where is Haley?" I heard Sam shout as he bursting the door. "She's in here Sam on the floor." Emily responded, and seconds later he, and Paul were in the living room carrying Embry. Scrambling to my feet the best I could to see if he was okay. "I'm okay Hale." He told me and as soon as the words were out of his mouth I hugged him instantly feeling better. "Sam I think the imprint is stronger then we thought." I heard Emily whisper to him. "What do you mean you think?" Embry snapped. "I was gone maybe two hours and look at her." I was still wrapped around him hiding in his chest. "You were worse then she is man! We had to drag your ass back here." I heard Paul comment and I tightened my grip on him. "She didn't need to know that!" I heard Embry groan while Paul just laughed. I felt Embry rub back as he whispered to me. "Come on hun let's sit down." Slowly I pulled away and grabbed his hand leading him to the couch and sat down, making him sit next to me so I could wrap my arms around him again. I couldn't help but wonder how much worse he was then me, but if having him here next to me was helping me, then it must be helping him cause I could feel him relax under me. I layed my head on his chest breathing in his scent, relaxing more as I felt him playing with my hair. "Are you okay Em?" I mumbled against his chest. "I'm better now honey." Felt his chest rumble as he told me. "I hate to be the one to break up the reunion here but we all need to talk." Sam spoke up reminding me why they left in the first place. I turned my attention to him as I felt Paul sit beside me. "It's true, Edward can not hear your thoughts, but Jasper can't control your feelings or feel them either, it's like you're off the vampire radar. They can't even smell your blood Haley." Sam explained but the more he went on the more confused I grew. "But can't you guys smell me?" I asked them and they all nodded. "Well maybe the leeches are faulty." I stated. "That's what I said, but they all took offense to that." Paul smiled at me like he won a fight. Just like a brother I thought. "Even Nessy has no effect on you though, so they thought maybe-" Jake started only to get cut off. "I told all of you no!" Embry yelled and started to shake. "My imprint is not going anywhere near them!" "And she's not going to be a damn Guinea pig either!" Paul? Paul harped in. "But it'd help-" Jake started again. "NO!" Both Embry and Paul yelled. Well then I guess that's a no, I laughed to myself causing everyone to look at me. "What?" "What's so funny Haley?" Paul asked causing me to shake my head at him. "Tell us." He demanded. "I was just being a smart ass is all." I said, looking over at him. "Who wants to watch a movie?" Seth finally spoke up. "A movie sounds great Seth!" I told him not moving from my spot between the two space heaters. He went to the wall of movies that they had, and started naming off random things. When no one would agree on anything, I got up and looked at all of the movies, none of them sounding good, or I've seen a few to many times, it was then I got an excellent idea. I ran upstairs and starting rummaging through my bags till I found what I was looking for. Running back down stairs I put the DVD in the player and hid the box so no one would know what I just put in. I grabbed the remote and sat back down between Paul and Embry.

As the main menu came up I couldn't help but laugh at everyone. They knew it was a Disney movie, all the previews gave that away, and they all asked what it was I put in, but I kept my mouth shut. "Aladdin!" Seth yelled like a kid who was watching his favorite movie for the second time, and I couldn't hold back the laughter as he grinned at me. "Haley this is like my most favorite movie in the world! I can't believe you have it on DVD! I don't care if Embry imprinted on you. I love you!" I laughed even more as he sat my lap and hugged me. "I love you too Seth, but you gotta move so I can press play." I told him giving him a slight push, but instead he took the remote from me and pressed play himself, then he leaned back and layed his head on my shoulder and layed his feet across Embrys lap. "Would you get off of her Seth?" Embry grumbled but Seth just shook his head wrapping his arms around me. I chuckled and looked over at Embry who looked jealous? Was that jealousy on his face? "Embry are you jealous?" I couldn't help it I had to ask. "What? No. No I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous? Cause Seth is on your lap, cuddling with you? I could care less." He was rambling about not being jealous, oh dear. What was it my brother told me about this? Oh! Ignore it? No that couldn't be it... "You could have Paul on your lap and I still wouldn't care." Was he still going on about this? "Okay Embry I get it you're not jealous. Can I watch the movie now?" Honestly he had been going on long enough that we were almost to my favorite part. "Yeah, sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes at him and turned my attention to the movie. Laying my head on Seth's, we were worse then any kid in the world. We knew the movie line for line, we knew every song, and we let everyone know it.

Aladdin was over, and everyone was glad except for Seth and I. Embry took the remote away, Paul held Seth back, and Leah put the movie back in it's case. "Oh come on! One more time!" Seth and I both whined. "Why? So you two can sing along?" Quil asked us, and we nodded our heads furiously. "Well yeah! Come on! How can you not love this movie?" We both said looking at him with serious faces, and he just shrugged at us. "Not all of us are infatuated with the movie you guys, you know some of us like grown up movies." Collin said causing both of us to turn to him with a disgusted look on our faces. "Collin none of us wanted to know that!" I whined at him causing him to become confused. "What?" Then the light clicked on. "No! Not like 'adult' movies! I ment like the expendables or bounty hunter." "Suure you did." I said stepping away from him. "You should be glad you don't have to see it all the time Hale. The one time wolf telepathy sucks." Seth told me smiling. I was totally kidding with them, and when Seth said tab I went pale and pointed at Collin. "Y-you watch dirty movies!" I shrieked at him. "What? No I don't!" It was his turn to go pale. I started laughing. "Collin really it's okay. I think all guys do it." I told him wrapping my arms around me still laughing. "But I don't!" He protested, I looked to see him turning red. "Hey. Collin I promise it's okay. I swear no one is judging you." I told him being serious, now how we're going to get around this point of conversation was beyond me, but he had to know it was really okay. To each their own right? "Pick out another movie kiddo, your choice tonight." I told him, and heard Paul mumble something. "Shut it Paul. I'm sure you've been through the same thing." I told him sitting on the floor next to Leah, and Quil. Collin picked out V for vendetta and I knew we were in for a long night. When the movie was almost over I got up, not caring for the end, and went upstairs. I was digging around for more clothes when I noticed Embry leaning against the door frame. "I'm sorry for earlier." Was all he said. I finally stopped going through my things and turned around, when I thought I could manage a civil conversation. "It's okay. I shouldn't of said anything." I said sitting on the bed, watching him come in I noticed he looked sad. "But you were right Hale, I was jealous. The whole time I was jealous of the bond you and Seth had growing, are growing, and when you told him you loved him like it was nothing, like it was breathing for you it hurt, and the way you two cuddled directly after had me furious." I looked up at him confused. I was never told how to handle this. Looks like I have to wing it, I sighed inwardly. "The reason I was able to say it so easily to Seth is because I do love him, I love him the same way I love my brother, so yeah it's like breathing for me, but you know what, loving you is so much more easier then that. Cause I never have to remind myself to love you, like I do to breathe sometimes. Loving you, is like... Like the air it's self, you never have to second guess it's existence, it's always just there Embry. I can't say it's like a beating heart, or anything else like that, cause one day, I'll stop breathing, my heart will stop, the blood in my vains will even eventually dry up, but air, it will always be there." I took his hand and pulled him down to sit next to me. "I'm in love you Embry, and that's all you need to know." He smiled at me. "I'm in love with you too Haley."


	7. Chapter 7

After falling asleep with Embry, I wasn't impressed when Paul came in and woke us both up and pulled Embry out of bed. "I don't give a shit if you love her! You will not be sleeping with my sister until you two are married!" I sat up and had to take a second look at was unfolding in front of me. "Paul?" I asked, I had to be sure it was him, with the way he was acting I thought it was my brother. "Yeah?" He stopped glaring and Embry and looked at me. Well it's Paul. "Oh nothin I thought... Oh never mind what I thought. What time is it?" I asked looking around the room. "It's five in the morning." He said so casually like it was no big deal, but I could feel the proverbial pumpkin taking over again, along with a burst of anger. Guess which one won out. "Paul! You can't burst into my room at five a.m cause you're pissed off! What if I was... " I could not say naked the whole embarrassment thing would be to much to handle. "What if I had been..." Oh no... No good reason was coming up. Shit-balls. "Paul what if I was alone in here, changing?" Aha! Good reason right there. "At five a.m?" Oh damn I was busted. "You never know! I might of been changing into pj's." I tried to rationalize. "At five a.m?" He asked again. "What are you a broken record?" I asked him laying back down in bed pulling the blankets up to my chin. "Just don't break anything." I grumbled rolling over, falling asleep again.

Waking up for the second time today I rolled over to check the time. 11:13. Better then freakin five a.m I thought to myself. It was then my phone started ringing "bangerarang" my brothers ring tone. "Hello?" I answered confused, he never calls midday like this. "Haley?! Where the hell are you? Mom called me crying." Figures it takes four days for her to realize I'm gone. "I'm in Washington Caleb." "You need to go back home Hales, you know mom needs you." "Then why don't you go back to Arizona? Oh that's right! You have a life Caleb. Have you ever thought that maybe just maybe I should have a life too? Nah you were to busy ditching me for your girlfriend!" "Haley, I-" "Don't even Caleb! All you and mom need to know is I'm perfectly fine here thanks for not asking, and the next time you think you should call on her behalf, just don't!" I hung up on him almost bursting at the seams. "Haley who was that?" Embry asked walking through the door. "Th-that was my brother." Suddenly the seams that were barely holding me together, burst for the first time in years. I collapsed to my knees crying. "I-I" started but the other words evaded me like I wasn't aloud to speak them any more, which made me cry harder. "Shhhh, it's okay Hale, I gotcha." Embry encased me in his arms, rubbing my back. "Haley it's okay, I'm here." He whispered in my ear as I hid myself in his chest. Choking back my sobs I began again. "I... Embry... I can't go back, please don't make me." I didn't bother looking up, I was to scared of what would come up, instead I untangled myself from him and braced myself for whatever was next. He inched closer to me with pain in his eyes that seemed to mirror what I was feeling. "Haley... I would never make you do anything you didn't want to." He reached out taking my hand. "I don't know what happened before I met you, but I already don't like it. Hale what happend?" He looked me in the eyes as he asked this. Instead of telling him, knowing my voice would crack as I tried to explain to him, I slowly lifted my shirt to show all my scars I had accuired since my brother left. "She did this to you?" He just barely spoke loud enough for me to hear, but I nodded my head, then pulled up my sleeves to reveal the now yellowing bruises. He went to touch them but I recoiled on instinct, causing anger to shine through his eyes, then sorrow. "Haley, baby I'm so sorry." He gently pulled me to him again hugging me like I'd slip away. "Let me see your phone hun." He suddenly demanded, making me pull away. "No." But before I had time to react he had my phone, and was calling my brother. "Embry give me my phone back!" I shouted but he just put his hand up signaling stop as he spoke. "Yes is this Haley's brother?" "Oh good! Listen here bub!" At this point Paul had walked in and from his face I'd say he had heard everything, he ripped my phone from Embry and started in. "You mother fucking pansy ass! You leave your sister alone to deal with an abusive parent on her own, then call her telling her she has to go back! What kind of fucking brother are you!?" "NO! If you want her to go back to ari-fucking-zona you get your ass up here and take her back your own god damn self! Ya hear me!" "Mother fucking La Push Washington ass hole!" "Great! See you then chicken shit!" And he hung up. If I could go paper white I would have. "Paul what did you do?! He's going to drag me back to Arizona now thanks to you!" I wanted to scream at him. "No he won't he has to go through me, Embry, and Seth if no one else, and three wolves against one hunan, I'm afraid the odds aren't in his favor." Paul looked way to happy about this. "Listen here, both of you. You will not touch my brother, unless he starts it. Do you understand?!" I was struggling not to yell at them. "Caleb is still my brother." I glared at the two of them as the both of them nodded solemnly. I'm to old for this shit I thought to myself, as found something to wear. Going into the bathroom I changed, since how the two wolves in the guest room haven't budged an inch since my little out burst. Once I was dressed, in another band tee and black skinny jeans and my neon green socks, I went back into the room to find they still haven't moved. "Are you two really not moving?" I asked them as I pulled on my converse, breaking them out of their trance they glanced at me. "Where you going?" "I'm going to see if Emily needs me to do any shopping." I responded to the question as I already out the door. "You can't be gone more then two hours, unless you have one of us with you." Paul said coming up behind me. "Let's give it another try." I told him not really wanting to be around them right now. "What? No! One of us is going with you." Again with the yelling? "No. Neither of you are going with me, actually! I'm going alone." I turned around and stepped up to Paul. "You will not boss me around! Just because you're bigger then me doesn't mean shit Paul! I could still take you." I glared over at Embry. "I could take both of you over sized mutts! So don't fucking tempt me!" I turned on my heals and rushed downstairs. "Do you need anything from the store Em?" I asked Emily as I grabbed my keys, and she just handed me a list. "I'll be back." I hollered as I was out the door.

Making sure I had everything on the list I headed to a cash register. "Haley? Is that you?" I turned around to see Jamie. My childhood friend, scratch that my best friend in the whole damn world. He had changed since I last saw him, if it wasn't for his piercings that matched mine I don't think I would of noticed him. He had neon orange contacts in, and his former mohawk, was gone and all the same length and color, black. He had his usual leather jacket though along with his band tee and leather pants. It had been years, four to be exact since I seen him, even spoke to him, and in the mere moments I had been looking at him all my old feelings came back. He of course never knew, or at least to my knowledge he didn't. "Oh my god Jamie!" I let go of the cart I was pushing and hugged him. He still smelt like cigarets,old spice, and leather. He pulled away and held me at arms length. "Is Candice here Hales? Tell me the truth." I nearly shuttered as he mentioned my mother. "No Jam, she's back in Az." "How bad was it this time?" I shifted around and pulled up my sleeves to my thermal shirt, and he went pale pulling me back to him. "Oh Hale I'm so sorry, you could of... Shit I know my parents were just as bad but you could of came with me." He said against my hair. "Jamie it's okay. We're both alive." I smiled up at him. You would of never thought he was two years older then me with the way he acted. "If I would of heard other wise Hale there would of been hell to pay." With that comment it shined through. "Ah the bad boy Jamie makes his appearance." I chuckled and fully pulled away from him going back to my cart. "You use to love that though, remember I was the John Bender to your Claire Standish." He commented looking sad. "Yeah but they were in love Jamie, we've always been, just friends." I remembered the first time we saw that movie together, I was thirteen and he was fifteen, and for months we had called each-other Claire and Bender but only cause we caused so much trouble at school, and I tried to get him to call me Allison cause it fit better, without giving how I felt away. "Best friends Haley." He corrected me. "Do you know where the first beach is Munchikin? I don't want to say goodbye yet." He looked at me with hope. "Yeah I know where it is Jam Jam, wanna meet me there in two hours?" I asked him hoping that would be enough time to put things away and get away from the sunshine twins as Seth called them. "Two hours Miss. Standish." He nodded at me. "See ya then Bender." And with that he was gone around an isle. I couldn't help but smile, my best friend was in my life again even if for a short time.


	8. Chapter 8

Getting out of my truck I walked down to the beach, glad that Embry and Paul had gone on patrol so I wouldn't have to hear them rant and rave about whatever had their panties in a wad. I sat down in the sand watching the ocean, going through old memories of my misadventures that usually led me to Jamie's bedroom window. Our own agreement was no hospitals. "There you are Haley." I turned around to see Jamie without his contacts smiling at me with his crystal blue eyes. "Where else would I be?" I asked him as he sat next to me, and his scent hit me in the face and I was stuck for the first time in my life. I found myself wanting to hug him again and not let go. This man has been the only constant in my life since I was seven. "Haley why are you here?" His question had me confused. He had asked me to meet him there hadn't he? "I know why you're here with me, but why are you in Washington? I'm sure you had friends in Arizona you could of stayed with. What was her name Ashley? Yeah! Ashley, what happened to her?" I wanted to cringe at her name too. "Uh turns out she wasn't that great." He raised an eyebrow at me, pretty much saying, yeah I knew that but explain how you learned this. "Um... Well you know how I don't like many guys..." Cause I was holding out for you to come back so I could tell you how much I loved you. He just nodded his head. "Well... I liked one..."Other then you. I added mentally. "One guy, and I told her about it you know like friends do... Well a week later she tells me she's going out with him." I shrugged not wanting to go on about other reasons on why I currently hate her. "Big deal Hales, girls like her do that shit, and if I know you, and I do, there's more then that." Yeah yeah you know me alright. Sighing I continued. "Well you know how I am about my friends... She kept talking crap about Kirshana, and you... And I just take it anymore, she doesn't know you, or Kirshana... I couldn't take her constant whining anymore either, she was getting so bad that she was bringing me down, me, Jamie, the most chipper person there is when I'm not home." "Damn... She never told you about... Never mind." I looked over at him. "Never told me what?" I needed to know. "Uh well... We kinda... We hooked up that night of your birthday." "You're kidding right?!" I demanded standing up suddenly seeing red. "No... I was lonely, and she was there..." I knew she was a slut, hell I knew they both were, but Jesus fucking christ! My sixteenth birthday? The last time I saw him! "I knew she was going to tell you, so I had to leave... I wouldn't... I can't stand the way you're looking at me Hales." I was glaring at him with all the hate I had. "I knew you were a fucking man whore but that takes the cake! Jesus you really are John Bender! And I'm fucking Claire standish! Too god damn in love with you to care about the past!" I wanted nothing more to be alone. "You... You love me?" He stammered. "That! That's what you took from that?! Seriously Jamie!" I could of slapped him! "You're a god damn idiot if you think I still love you! You cannot sleep with someone's best friend because you're lonely!" "Well she's not anymore..." "That's not even my god damn point Jamie! My point is..." God damn it what's my point?! "My point is I was too stupid to realize you would never feel the same way about me, that I did about you... No! My point is you're both fucking sluts!" There my point. "How long have you been in love with me?" Really!? He was going to ask that. Fine. "Since I first saw you... When I was seven, but I don't harbor those feelings for you any more." I told him the whole truth. Out of the corner my eye I saw Embry walking up. He must of heard my screaming a mile away. I wanted to run to him... "That's why on your birthday you were fine with getting matching piercings huh?" He asked snapping me out of my trance. "Yeah I guess so." It was wrong he knew about this. It had my very own secret for fourteen years. "Fourteen years is a long time Hale." "Don't I know it." I mumbled, wanting this conversation over. "Hey Hales, who's this?" Embry had finally made it over and pulled me to him. Naturally I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest. "This is-" "I'm Jamie, Hales old friend." He said sticking hand out for Embry to shake, and he did, I got a feeling it was little harder then it should of been but I was still to pissed off to care. "I'm Embry, Haley's boyfriend." Mentally I was hoping this wouldn't turn into a 'my horse is then your horse' thing as I saw Jamie size up Embry. "Right, well Allison, I'll see you around." And with that Jamie was gone again... And the thought that he might never return, made me a little more sad then I would of liked. "Allison?" Embry asked clearly confused, and I finally understood, he heard my protests all those years... And much like we talked about what we thought would happen after that Saturday, John and Allison would never talk again... "Goodbye John!" I called after him knowing he would hear me. I understand now why he refused to let me be Allison up until now. I looked up at Embry and gave him a small smile. "Ever see the Breakfast Club?"

We walked into the house to see everyone there. Even Nessy. I smiled at her and walked up to my current room, I needed to get the smell of Jamie off of me... Mostly though I wanted to be alone. I flopped down on the bed staring at the ceiling. What a day. I rolled over to my side with the sudden urge to cry. This is fucking bullshit. No crying Haley, not over him, you haven't cried over him since you were sixteen, do not start up now. Sitting up I pushed myself off the bed and stripped down. I put on my bullet for my valentine shirt, and bright red skinny jeans, I took out my black studs from my lip and put in red spikes. I grabbed my iPod and put my headphones on, and started blaring temper temper. I shoved on my shoes, grabbed my lighter, and the clothes with the studs and went down the stairs, and outside, finding the burn barrel I tossed in what I had in my hand and lit them up. I was mad, mad at myself. I was so god damn stupid! To make it worse I should of seen it coming from miles away. I shoved my hands in my pockets listening to the music that knew what I was feeling, p.o.w was now playing and I was crying in the rain. I sat down and started singing along watching the flames.  
>"In my darkest hour<br>A place where there's no light  
>I'm trapped here in this nightmare<br>And there's no end in sight

My body lies here frozen  
>No voice to scream or shout<br>Escape, it feels untouchable  
>I know I must get out<br>Wake my…  
>Wake myself from all this danger<br>Claw my…  
>Claw myself from six feet under<br>No, no, more  
>Am I stuck here like a prisoner of war<br>I will breathe once more  
>I will breathe once more<p>

This feeling's overwhelming  
>It just won't go away<br>I'm captive in this nightmare  
>And this is where I'll stay<p>

Wake my…  
>Wake myself from all this danger<br>Claw my…  
>Claw myself from six feet under<br>No, no, more  
>Am I stuck here like a prisoner of war<br>I will breathe once more  
>I will breathe once more<p>

My anxiety is rising  
>It just won't go away<br>All this tension keeps building  
>Please, just leave me to die<p>

Make, make, make it go away  
>All I wanna do is live another day<br>Make, make, make it go away  
>All I wanna do is live another day<br>Live another day

Wake my…  
>Wake myself from all this danger<br>Claw my…  
>Claw myself from six feet under<br>No, no, more  
>Am I stuck here like a prisoner of war<br>I will breathe once more  
>I will breathe once more"<p>

Once the song was done I could help but feel accomplished, I had lived that song, and now is my chance to breathe once more. I stood up and walked back into the house, slightly wet. I sat between Seth and Embry, watching them play mortal combat, forgetting all about my music blasting, they all looked at me funny when leech had started playing, but started laughing once they heard the whole thing, they took my iPod and hooked it up to the speakers, and put it on repeat. It was then I noticed Jake and Nessy were gone. By the time the song had repeated itself twice we were all singing along at the top of our lungs. Except for Emily, after we all had our fun she turned it off. "Come on, time for dinner." She recruited us into the dining room. After we had finished someone started a blond joke, making all of us laugh. I cuddled up to Embry, and listened to everyone tell jokes, and Embry laugh, it was enough to lull me to sleep. Maybe moments later, or an hour, I woke up to Embry tucking me into bed. "Shhh it's okay." He softly whispered and crawled in next to me, I fought sleep, knowing that once I was out, he'd leave, to avoid another event like this morning. "Please stay with me tonight." I begged, I needed him here even whilst I slept. "Okay honey, I'll stay." He whispered and kissed my forehead, I fell back asleep moments later.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up to Embry snor could of easily been the most annoying thing in the world, but it wasn't. It wasn't loud or obnoxious, but it was there. I glanced up to his slumbering face, he looked at peace, the corners of his lips were slightly curled up into a whisper of a smile. Slowly I got up and started looking for clothes. Today I was getting a job. I glanced back at Embry hearing him whimper, and instantly I was by his side. "Embry." Nothing. "Embry wake up." I said a little louder, and still nothing. "Come on babe wake up." I reached out shaking him gently, but he only whimpered more. Sitting on the bed I tried again. "Embry, Em, honey wake up." I whispered in his ear rubbing his arm. "Wh-what time is it?" His eyes weren't even open but his almost smile was back, making me feel better. "It's about eight." I told him, making him groan. "It's to early..." He rolled over facing me. "Come back to bed." I smiled down at him. "I can't, my brother will be here sometime today... And if that goes... Well I need a job so I can move out of here, stop crowding Sam and Emily." I explained knowing I was going to stay anyway. "Emily loves having you here Hale... You don't need to move out." Apparently he didn't understand what I was trying to imply. "Embry they are newly weds, who can't go on a honeymoon. I need to move along." I could see his light click on. "Yeah you're right..."

Emerging from the bathroom, hair still damp from the shower, I was dressed and ready for whatever came my way today. My hoodie half zipped like usual with my iPod, and headphones in one pocket, and my phone in the other. I was wearing boots today, not those ugly ass uggs that everyone loved, but cowboy, in my case cowgirl boots, a nice brown color, with a tiny heal that wouldn't kill me, with the toes that pointed. The shoes I wore when I was planning on kicking ass and taking names. My long dark hair pulled back away from my face, no piercings, no band t either, I was wearing a normal blue t-shirt, my band spirit was on my belt and it's buckle, Asking Alexandria, and blood on the dance floor. If I was honest with myself, I hated how I looked today. My piercings were a part of me, I didn't feel like they made me pretty, they were me, and my band shirts had that same effect. I hated being "normal" as I called it. The only part I liked were my boots today. I stomped downstairs, and flopped onto the couch trying not to fidget. "He's here." Paul almost yelled coming in from the back door. Scrambling to my feet I rushed out the door, determined to be the first to see Caleb. He was pulling in as I stood in the driveway, arms crossed, feet planted on the ground. I felt Paul and Embry behind me, and heard Seth coming out of the door mumbling something. I noticed Caleb's eyes grow wide as he got out of the car, and couldn't help but smirk. It was then I noticed he himself brought reinforcements himself. Paul, had started growling causing me to put arm out holding him back. "Wait Paul, let's see what happens." I told him quietly, turning to my brother. "Look Haley, I don't want to fight with you, but mom needs you back home. You know once she comes off her high it'll be better." The three men behind me started growling and I could feel Embry step closer to me. "But if you want a fight, fine. I'll take you back to Arizona kicking and screaming if I have to, but you are going back." "THE HELL SHE IS!" Paul yelled, yanking me behind the three of them. "You have to go through us to get to her." Embry stepped up shaking. "It's okay Haley, we got you." Seth whispered to me pulling me to him. "Ha! Looks like my little sister has grown up, entertaining three men are we Hales?" He raised an eyebrow at me, but as soon as the words left his mouth Seth had began shaking, Paul looked to be on the verge of phasing, and Embry had Caleb pinned down on the ground. "You. Do. Not. Talk. To. Her. Like. That." He seethed wrapping a hand around his neck. "She's MY sister. I will do as I please." Caleb choked out trying to break free. "Haley go inside. You don't need to see or hear any of this." Seth pushed me towards the door. "But-" "Haley just go."

I had been pacing for what seemed like hours, when the guys came in looking smug. I rushed to Embry, hugging him. "Your brother is a fucking tool! You know after you went inside his mouth just got worse... How are you related to him?" Seth asked causing me to gasp. I've never heard him cuss before. Now I know I'm no angle, but I certainly thought Seth was. "Seth are you okay? I've never heard you use that kind of language before." But Paul answered. "We're all... Surprised you didn't turn out... Well different Haley. Your brother kept going on and eventually Embry had to calm everyone down, only for Caleb to take a cheap shot." They all laughed. "Only for him to break his hand, and all of us to scare him off..." He continued. "Please tell me no one phased." I sighed pulling away. "No one phased... But uh... Sam did show up in wolf form." Embry laughed causing me to groan. "I thought no outsiders could know about the wolves?" I asked but no one seemed to hear me. "Are you okay Haley?" Sam came in and asked. "Yeah I'm fine Sam." I smiled slightly mentally adding 'I've been through worse.' "That's good to hear, Emily will be home soon, she'll be glad your still here... Despite your voiced concerns, she doesn't want you to feel like you're crowding us, neither do I. We've all grown rather fond of you in the past few days." He smiled for the first time that I've notice. "Not many girls can out power the younger guys like you have, and it's helped... Now I know you'll leave anyway, but please don't feel like you're not welcome here. It will always be open to you." "Awh thank you Sam." I couldn't but smile, this was the most he's talked to me. "But you're right, once I get a job I'll be leaving, but it means a lot to me for you to say that." I smiled back at him for a moment, when Seth spoke up. "What do you mean voiced concerns? Haley why would you think you needed to leave? Did Collin say something?" "Calm down Seth, no one said anything to make me think this... I just don't want to be a bother to anyone." I had spoken the real truth. "Haley, you couldn't bother any of us if you tried... Well maybe Collin, but he doesn't count here." Paul said glancing at Embry, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Is there something I should know?" I asked the both of them. "It would seem... You're the talk of the pack." Sam interjected. "Okay...?" I was confused, why would this cause Paul to look at Embry like he better say something? And why was Embry seeming to grow more pissed off? "Collin has a crush... On you." Seth finally said, sounding fairly disturbed. "I highly doubt that, specially after I humiliated him." This couldn't be the truth. "Embry?" I turned to him hoping he'd back me up here. "No. He likes you." He made it sound like a curse, a damnation, for anyone to like me. "He doesn't mean it like that! Right?" Seth asked clearly picking up the tone in Embrys voice he stood up. "No I ment it... I don't want this... Didn't want it... This imprint... I know what I told you... But that was the imprint taking over... I do not-" "You asshole! You're going to kill her!" Paul jumped up pinning him down. "You can say whatever the fuck else you want! But if you ever say that-" "Embry you'll kill the both of you." Sam finished looking... Unimpressed? I don't know him well enough to say pissed off, but I was knocked back, trying to breath... The whole thing... Was a lie? God damn it! I'm so... Pathetic and naive. I couldn't stand here any more. I ran for it. Out the door and past my truck. Never stopping once, in spite of the people calling me to stop... How could I of fallen for him that fast? Thanks to me, I was now crying, and I hated this new habit forming. Running into something I fell back onto my ass. Great not only am I crying but my clumsiness has to make an apearance too. I should of gone to Arizona when I had the chance. "Are you okay?" A voice brought me out of my self loathing. I glanced up to see a heartbreakly handsome guy. Just my god damn luck. "Yeah." I grumbled not even wanting to get up. I was going to sit here and pout, or wallow, whatever worked for me. "You don't look okay." I glanced back up to see him squatting looking me over, but I just recoiled away from him. "I'm peachy." I responded with sarcasm dripping from my voice. He reached out to touch my cheek but I flinched away. No one gets to touch me ever again. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you." I scoffed to myself. I've heard that to many times. "Can you stand? Or do you need assistance?" He asked drawing back his hand. "I can stand on my own thanks." I snapped, instantly wishing I didn't. I might be pissy but I could hide it better. I stood up slowly, looking around, I was close to the beach. Good. I'm far enough away from- I shook the thought away before I could well up again. "Sorry for running into you." "Leo." The guy said. "Please call me Leo." I wanted to roll my eyes at him, I didn't want his name. I wanted to go right on over to ocean and let the cool water lick at my feet. "Well I'm sorry Leo." I couldn't help but notice how much he looked like... Like Loki I wanted to laugh at myself. Tom Hiddleston, with long hair I ment, but Leo didn't have brunette hair, it was black and he had no facial hair. I pushed past him though. I've enough of guys today.

I had been sitting here for an hour, headphones in listening to Framing Hanley alone. Or so I would of been led to believe. I glanced over to my side only to all but jump out of my skin when I seen Leo there. Just sitting, looking out over the ocean, it was then I noticed he was crying, or had been. Slowly I took out my ear phone closest to him and listened for moment before asking. "How long have you been there?" He didn't even jump, just responded. "About an hour, I didn't think it wise to leave a grieving woman alone." He shrugged slightly. "...Thank you." I muttered. He glanced over at me, and I see that he too, is crying. No one truly ever wants to be alone when they're sad, they just won't admit it, even if they just sit in silence. "It's no problem..." And he looked back out to the ocean. "No one should suffer alone." He spoke my thoughts exactly, but I just nodded. "I'm Haley by the way." I told him several minutes later... I owed him a name, my name. "Nice to meet you, Haley." He said simply, nodding at me. Another hour passed by, when I heard someone run up. I turned to see Seth running up. "Haley I'm so sorry please-" "Seth don't. I'm... " I had to hide all these shit feelings. "...I'm fine." I finished earning a look from Leo but I slightly shook my head. Seth is not why I was crying."Haley we were all so worried... Emily wants Embry banned from the house." I just shook my head more. "He's your guys family... You can't do that cause of me. I'll just go back to Arizona..." I was welling up again. "No! You can't do that Haley! Please don't... We all need you here... Think about Paul! He can't lose a sister cause of Embry... Haley please... What about me?We're friends... You can't leave me..." He had sank to his knees, and I was ready to cry again. "Seth... You're probably my best friend... But I can't stay here..." "If it's cause he'll be there then you can move in with Paul or even me! My mom wants to meet you." He was pleading with me, but I couldn't give in. If I stayed here, I risked seeing him everyday, facing my stupidity as well. "Seth I really can't stay-" "Please Haley! You'll break my heart, and Pauls if you leave!" I glanced back to Leo to see he wasn't paying attention to the scene that had came up, and I finally took in air. "Seth I-" "Seth? Just let the woman be. Can't you see she's hurt?" I looked at Leo surprised he even said anything. "I... I... Who are you?" Seth stammered, causing me to mentally facepalm myself. "I'm Leo Klein." He stated like it was obvious. "I'll make sure she gets back to?" "Emily's." Seth interjected. "Yes Emily's house." As Leo finished I snapped my head around to glare at him. I was not going back there. "No. I'm not going. Absolutely not. No. I want nothing to do with this... Place." I couldn't say world without getting looks from Leo. "Haley... Please don't...Don't leave." Seth picked up on what I ment right away, and the pained look I got from him made me give in. "I won't leave... But I'm not staying at Sam and Emily's anymore..." "Really? You're not going to leave?" Seth was smiling again, as I agreed. "Then... Then you can live with me and my family. I promise Embry won't be around like he would at Paul's, and Leah likes you well enough!" Oh god he's not going to shut up now. "And mom will love you!" Oh my lord. "Seth..." "And we can play video games together." "Seth." "Oh I have a new movie you'd love!" Jesus help me. "Seth, I should meet your mom first, before you start getting excited. Let's just get through today, please." "Yeah, your right... Hey you can have dinner with us tonight." I just shook my head at him. "Seth come on just let me be today." I didn't want to meet any one today, and I already ran into Leo. "Okay... I'll see at Sam and Emily's though right?" "Yeah I'll be there later." He didn't look convinced, but left anyway. "He's a good friend, worried about you clearly." Leo spoke up. "Yeah he is." I nodded in agreement, and turned back to the ocean. "I don't deserve friends like that though." I muttered, but Leo didn't say anything, we just sat there in silence again, with my music faintly being heard. "Everyone needs a friend... Even if nothing is said Haley." He finally spoke a hour later. "No matter what their past is." I had a feeling he was referring to himself just now, but I wouldn't press the issue.

The sun was setting, and Leo hadn't left, I knew he was waiting for me to go back to the house, but I just wasn't ready I'd never really be ready. Sucking in a breath I stood up and brushed the sand off of me. "Ready?" Leo asked standing up doing the same. "As ready as I'll ever be." I responded not sure what else to say. I was glad Leo didn't talk much though. I did wonder though... "Leo you do know you look like a Norse god right?" He just chuckled. "Loki isn't a Norse god. He's a frost giant, but I know. My- uh ex had brought it up often enough, that I even act to much like the trickster for my own good, but I assure you, I'm not like him." "So if I call you Loki it'd be... I don't know... Frowned upon?" I tried to find the proper wording trying to sound my respective age. "Yeah pretty much." Was all I got back. "I don't... Look to much like him do I?" He sounded a little worried. I glanced up at him taking in his features. He had dark blue eyes, and his hair wasn't slicked back or appeared to have gel in it. "Not to much." I responded hoping it'd help. "Good." And it was silent again, no one said anything till we were walking down the drive way. "You seem tense." I had a couple dozen smart ass remarks to that comment, but instead I gave a shrug. Leo stepped closer and took my hand placing it in the crook of his arm, much like a man would in the days of great balls and such. "You have no reason, Seth will be here I'm sure." He muttered between us, and as we got closer to the door Seth bursted out beaming, along with Paul. "We were all worried you wouldn't come back..." "Who is it Paul? Seth who's here?" I could hear Emily walking through the house coming closer. "Oh! Haley!" She got out of behind them and ran for me, hugging me tight. "I'm so sorry... I wasn't there." She pulled away slowly and gasped when she saw Leo. "And who is this?" "This is... My friend Leo." He raised an eyebrow at me clearly surprised to my revelation. "Oh well come on in!" And she pulled us inside.


	10. Chapter 10

I was helping Emily with dishes, much like any other night, and I couldn't help but feel awkward in the silence between the two of us. "Haley you don't have to leave here." She broke the silence much to soon. I winced at her words, she sounded like she was going to begin pleading, maybe she knew I wouldn't return. Seth had called his mom, after Leah too offered for me to stay with them. Paul understood, I didn't want to be someone who kept him away from his friends. Leo, still had no clue that he was surrounded by wolves, and Sam had Embry away somewhere... And this whole time my mind was on the past, the first time we had been away from each other, how much that hurt, but Emily explained it was cause it was the first time. Now, it was minor, in comparison, but I knew as the night went on and faded into tomorrow it would grow worse. "No... I shouldn't, this was his place first. Besides I'll still call you everyday, promise." I tried smiling, but it faltered as I seen her well up. "It's not right though." Sam stepped in hugging her. "It doesn't matter Em, Haley is right..." He wiped her tears, and kissed her forehead. "Haley I need to talk to you when you're finished." He spoke to me now, and I just nodded, moving along with the dishes.

I slipped outside once I had finished, following Sam into the woods, with thoughts that he'd try to get me lost. He stopped suddenly looking around, then to me. "No one can hear us out here." I wanted to scream. Only killers in movies say that. "Calm yourself, I'm not going to do anything. We're just going to talk, and it'd be better if no one heard." Oh yeah that helps... "Okay so talk." I told him shoving my hands I into my hoodie pockets. "Something like this has never happened, but Jacob told me it's because Embry has a girlfriend. Why I didn't see this before I don't know... But we all know his wolf isn't happy, he's tried finding you already-" I had to cut him off right there. "You talk like the wolf is someone totally different. Aren't they one in the same?" I asked. "Well... If we don't fight it yes, but Embry has fought his wolf the whole time." Another new fact... Great. I just nodded. "Like I was saying the wolf already tried finding you, but we thought it'd be better to leave you alone for awhile... But his wolf looks like hell... He knows you're hurt." Damn right I'm hurt. Sam just sighed when I had nothing to say. "You're going to have to see him Haley. Every three days at least." He's kidding right? I looked at him to see serious Sam looking back. "No... No! Not only no, hell no! I want nothing to do with-" "Don't finish that Haley." Sam put up his hand to stop me. "You don't have to see the Embry you're use to, just the wolf." "Why should I?" I snapped at him. "If you don't you'll both die!" He yelled me, and it sunk in. That's why I couldn't finish the sentence, and why Paul jumped on Embry earlier today. "Fine... But I want Paul with me when I have to see him." "No. It won't sit well with the wolf... Jared can go with you." "Fine. Are we done here?" "No... You can't move into Sues house." "You don't get a say in that Sam." I wanted to kick something..."Emily likes having you there Haley." "I can't stay there Sam." With that I started walking back to the house.

I went up to the guest room and glanced around. I had only spent four nights here, but yet it seemed like months, and in all honesty a months worth of things have happened, I met vampires, I said goodbye to an old friend, and realized a relationship was pretty much fake, not to mention whatever happened with my brother. Groaning I flopped onto the bed, rubbing my temples. My life is now a god damn soap opera, and I seriously wasn't use to this. I was able to shut myself in my room and read with music on, and ignore the outside world with the exception of kirshana, I haven't even had the time to try that here. "Haley?" Leo's head popped in, I can't believe I forgot him. I quickly sat up. "Yeah, come in." He came in looking around. "I saw you come up and thought you'd like some company." He was to nice for his own good. "Oh?" "Okay actually I was feeling rather... Intimated with all the body builders, and decided to come bug you." I couldn't help but laugh at his honesty, in truth, around Leah I felt more out of place and intimidated then I did around anyone else. "I know how you feel." Was all I could say. "Really? I couldn't tell... You seem to fit in with all of them." "Ha! Yeah right, I'm all kinds of white, have no measurable muscle in comparison, not to mention they all know each other better. How do I fit in with all of them? If anything, you fit in better then I do Leo, at least you're not as pale as I am." He just looked stunned. I just shrugged dismissing my outburst. Jumping slightly when my phone started to ring I seen it was kirshana and glanced at Leo hoping he'd get my little hint, and he did. "Hi sissy." I answered trying to sound normal. "Hiiiii." "Whatcha up to?" "Just thought I'd call you since you weren't answering my texts. Is everything okay? Oh you're not hurt are you!?" I couldn't but laugh a little bit at her. "I fine sis." She picked up on the only girl code I knew. "Go outside sis, away from who ever is listening, and talk to me." I sighed and complied to her, I trudged downstairs and started for the door when Paul got in my way. Shaking his head at me. "Paul I have to go outside." "Haley you shouldn't-" I just side stepped him and squeezed past, going for the usual spot. "Okay I'm alone..." "Good. Now spill it." And I did, everything from the reason I left Arizona, to the fake relationship, to Leo. Leaving out, the vampires, and wolves for the most part. "Sissy... Maybe you should just come back. I know how you feel about drama, and that's all that's happened to you while there." She was right but it wasn't that easy. "I'm going to sleep on it sis, then I'll rethink the whole thing in the new light." It was the best I could do with the truth at the moment. "Okay just keep me posted, but sis? You should definitely get Leo's number, an outsider, like yourself to that group might be helpful." I swear she's probably the smartest seventeen year old I know. "Yeah you're probably right about that sis." "You know I am!" We both laughed for a bit then I could hear her mom in the background requesting help. "Sis I gotta go but text me! Love you." "Love you too sis. Bye." And she was gone. I didn't know what to do exactly, but going to back to Arizona wasn't an option. I wouldn't run away after being kicked down. Time to brush off whatever ego I have and move along. "Why is it when you run off, more times then not you come to the beach?" Someone I could only identify as Paul, came up behind me. I just shrugged smiling at the comment. He sat beside me and didn't say anything for a while, then. "Leo told me, you enjoy silent company..." I sighed inwardly. "It's not that exactly... I just... Why waste a perfectly fine silence, when you don't know what to say? And what happens if what you say makes the situation worse? Sometimes... In a moment of silence, you can say more then you can with words." Yeah I'm probably nuts... "I guess I get it. I mean... Actually no I don't. How can silence say anything?" I shook my head at him. "I guess I mean I would rather sit with someone not saying anything, then having them say things they don't mean, or vise versa." "Oh! So if you were crying, you'd rather them sit there, and say nothing, even though what they might say could help, cause what they might say could be just to get you to stop?" He asked as I nodded. "Yes. I'd rather be told nothing then a bunch of lies." I knew he was more then just brawny. "I can just sit here with you..." I looked at him confused. "Paul I know you, you can't just sit, and not talk... That was Embrys thing. Well with me it was." "Yeah... You're right." He sighed, shoulders drooping. "That's okay, when I want to talk I know who to go to." He smiled without realizing where I was going. "And that would be Seth of course." I tried not to laugh at his facial expression. "Oh come on Paul, we both know you're not one to talk about feelings." "Yeah, but I would for you." I just sighed. "Thanks Paul."

"I hope they were nice to Leo... I just keep forgetting him." I mumbled to myself following Paul through the front door but froze as soon as I saw Embry. No. Remember haley this is nothing. He's no one. I glanced around and all eyes were on me. I can do this. I can be strong for myself. I smiled at every one and sat between Seth and Collin. "What's up?" I asked the room growing irritated when they wouldn't stop staring. "We were just talking." Seth spoke up putting a arm around my shoulder. "Yeah about how stupid one man can be." Collin said. "Collin..." Seth groaned. "Come on Haley, let's load up your truck, you can stay in the guest room at mine and Leah's house." He stood up pulling me to my feet. "Certain guys shouldn't even be aloud in your presence." He scowled at Embry, as we left the living room and went upstairs. "Leo left before the jack off got here, but gave me this." It was a slip of paper with his number. "I think you have a new friend Hals." I smiled at the new nickname. "He's a good guy." I nodded to myself. As I finished taking my stuff out to the truck Emily came out. "Promise you'll visit every day." "I promise Em." I gave her a sad smile and climbed into my truck with Seth and Leah, and we left. Pulling into the driveway Leah pushed me out and pulled me into the house, giving me the grand tour, ending in the spare room. "It's right by my room, and across from Seth's." She was almost giddy. "I know we're not best friends or anything like that... But it's great to have another girl, besides Emily." She sat down on the bed smiling. "You know Collin loves you right? I patrol with him most of the time, and he goes on and on. He wanted to pound on Embry when he heard what happened." I sat across from her hiding my being surprised. "Oh you didn't know did you? I'm sorry Haley I didn't mean to-" "You're okay Leah. I promise." I smiled at her. "Here Hals, I hope this is the bag you need for tonight. I'll bring the rest in tomorrow." Seth said dropping my bag on the floor. "Thank you Seth, but I'll bring the rest in myself though." "I'd argue with you but I know it won't end well... So how about we go play some video games." Now that's something we can agree upon. I followed him into the living room and the three of us, much to Leah's dismay, started playing a classic racing game. An hour in Leah went to bed, and Seth was no where close to giving up. "Hals! That's not fair! You keep winning!" He put the Xbox controller down and began to pout. "Then pick out another game." I mocked him ever so slightly. "Well maybe I will!" He got up and put in a final fantasy game. "When you die, pass the controller." "Alright, you go first."

"Noooo! Pane you can't die! I need- NOOOO! Rikku not you too!" Seth was mad. "Okay Yuna! It's just you and me! We can kill this broad!" I couldn't contain my giggles as he died for the second time. "Oh come on!" He turned to me with pleading eyes. "One more time Hals please." "Alright one more time." I chuckled at him as he started over again. Suddenly he paused, and stood up looking around. "What is it?" I whispered trying to listen as he so clearly smelled the air, then looked down at me almost sad. "It's his wolf... He's here." "Okay?" "Haley it's your wolf..." "Oh him." I don't want to go out there... "Do I have to?" I asked him pleading for a no. "Hals you should, it'll help." "Fine..." I grumbled standing up and headed out the back door. No sooner then I was off the porch I was knocked on my ass, and having my face washed again. "Okay okay I get it you missed me." I couldn't help but laugh as the wolf sat down. "You don't look so great" I muttered looking him over, he coward lowering his head. "Hey it's not your- okay well technically it is, but I'm okay..." My half a speech didn't help, cause he was whining at me. "Well you knew about the girlfriend. So why not just imprint on her? I'm a nobody." I sat down in front of the wolf. "Yes I'm going there. Embry clearly doesn't... Well yeah you were there, and just because... Jesus this is confusing. Just cause you obviously like me, doesn't mean human Embry does, did, or will." He laid down putting his ears back. "Oh no you don't. Don't be putting your ears back at me. We are going to have this very one sided conversation." He was ignoring me. "Hey! Don't ignore me, wolf. Look at me when I'm talking to you." He swung his head around looking very unimpressed. "Now then. You and I both know I have to see you twice a week, and I'll do it one condition. No more cleaning my face. Got it?" I ask the wolf and got no response. "I'll take that as a yes." I started petting him much like that first day. "You know... I said goodbye to my first crush while you were gone." That got a response. He began to snarl at me. "Geez you act like I said I kissed him. I didn't by the way... But he was my best friend. Oh! I talked to my sister today... Yeah you're gonna like her. She told me to go back to Arizona cause of all the drama." He reacted the way I thought he would, started crying at me. "Yeah yeah, I know. I won't do it. I'm just talking..." I sighed looking around. "Alright, your new name is... Scotty. Yeah. Scotty. I don't like calling you by your real name, or calling you wolf, so you're stuck with Scotty." I told him standing up. "I'm going to go to bed though so goodnight." I told him patting his back. I trudged inside, and seen Seth had left a kitchen light on for me. Turning it off I went to the guest room and crawled into bed, taking out Leo's number I programmed it into my phone and texted him thank you. Minutes later I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

***Three months later* **

I was still living with the Clearwaters, and had met Bella's dad, Charlie, who reminded me much of my own dad, before things had went bad. I got two jobs, one at the hot topic, in Port Angeles, and the other at restaurant, as waitress. I still avoid Embry at every cost, but Scotty has grown on me... Meaning the two of them know all my secrets. Leo and I are best friends, in silence most of the time, but we work together at the restaurant, he is the cook however. I don't go over to Emily's everyday, but nearly. My weekends are filled with Seth and Leo, laughing, and being ourselves. Sometimes Paul is there, but he has Rachel now, which is good for him, I've never seen him so happy, but I haven't known him that long so I really shouldn't say that. My other mother, Sue, the better mom, is helping me with finding a house, I almost have enough saved up to buy one, thanks to the tips of my being a waitress of course.

As much as I hate mornings, here I was, four a.m, and on the road to work, Leo and I are opening today along with a few others, who seem to ignore me, but I was fine with this, never being a social butterfly anyway. I was listening to rain fall rather then the radio, just enjoying no traffic, and the haze of the night. Okay maybe mornings are growing on me. I couldn't help but smile at Leo who was waiting under an umbrella, with what looked like coffee mugs, and was that? Yes he brought breakfast! I parked my truck, and jumped out running to him. "Have I ever told you how unbelievably handsome you are Leo?" I smiled at him, as his face took a new color. "Yes I brought you hot chocolate and a muffin." I couldn't but laugh, he knew all to well. "You know how they say a way to mans heart is food? They lied, that's the key to a woman's heart Leo." I kissed his cheek and went inside. "You know our coworkers think we're dating." I turned around faking shocked. "Well duh! With all the food you bring me, and the hot chocolate... I'm beginning to think you're buttering me up." I winked at him as he rolled his eyes at me. "Yeah! So maybe you'll do dishes around here." I laughed even more. "Leo, hun, that's not how you get me to do dishes." He snorted. "Oh yeah then how does Emily get you to do dishes?" Oh he walked right into that. "Well Sam doesn't know, but every now and then, Em and I, go up into her room and... Well you know." I shrugged watching his face turn red. "You two don't...Don't uh... Play with each other do you?" "Oh my god! Leo that's just wrong! She's married! To Sam! Not to mention a chick! No. We talk about what I can't with you. You pervert." I was trying so hard not to laugh at him, he was anything but impressed. "This is going to be a long day." He muttered, then turned and went to kitchen shaking his head.

"Leo! I'm out, my other sweet job is calling!" I said walking out the back door. I took off my apron, and put on the seat next to me. I sighed to myself rubbing at my chest, it's day three, and I need to see Scotty... I pushed the thought away, and started for the mall. The sky had cleared up, to my sad surprise. I didn't bring shades. The one day I don't have them the sun comes out to play. I groaned, pulling the visor down, and drove to job number two. Locking my truck, I walked into hot topic, grimacing at the country music. "Jan whose idea was this!?" I nearly yelled at the new girl, pointing to speakers. "Sorry Haley an elderly man came in complaining..." Yeah I bet... I put both my hands up. "I got this." I walked into the back room, and put in asking Alexandria's cd, and walked out to find happy customers. "Just stick with what we're stocked with Jan." I smiled at her, and started folding clothes, and putting them away, moving things to the sale area. I was very much in my own world here. "Yo! Hales!" I looked up to see Paul and his girlfriend, I smiled giving a nod, but he came over, much to fast for my liking. "Haley... Embry is coming over here with mrs. Bitch." I rolled my eyes at him, I didn't know her real name, but I was beginning to think neither did Paul. "Okay Paul, first please learn her name, and second, I probably won't notice, I get to absorbed in my work to hardly notice people sometimes." He just huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "Paul just let her be, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Rachel was a gods send, but I knew why Paul had warned me, the last time I saw Embry, I had cried to Paul, Seth, and even Leo... He must of neglected to share that information with her. "I'll be better this time I promise." I whispered to him, then turned to Jan. "Hey Jan, do me a favor, would you put in Bullet for my Valentine, the Fever album, please?" I asked her and she just nodded, and left. Paul looked at me, he knew that album was not a good sign. "Don't do anything... A girl wouldn't do." I groaned. He ment a girly girl. "Fine, then don't act like a brother." That caused him to groan as well, but Rachel pulled him away and over to the guys side of the store, and no sooner then the two of them began browsing, Embry came in as your betrayal began. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Excuse me, but do you guys have the new one direction cd here?" I turned around to see Embry right behind the girl. I wanted to cring at the band name but hid the reaction, I knew everyone had they're own favorite band. "Um let me go check in the back, if there's none on the shelves over there." I pointed to the cd rack we had, and headed for the back room. Finding what she was looking for, I went back, to see Paul growing more pissed off, but shrugged it off, and handed her the cd. "I hope this what you're looking for." She just smiled and nodded her head. "Great, is there anything else I could help you with?" I asked like the good little hot topic minion I've grown to be. "No I think I'll just look around. Thank you." And she was off to the back. I didn't understand the nickname Paul had given her... "Haley?" I turned around to see Embry standing there. "Yeah?" "Thank you for being nice to her... Kate." "I work here, I'm being paid to be nice Embry." "Oh... I didn't think of that." "Geez, you think I'm that mean? I was kidding. She seems... Okay. Not someone I'd be friends with but yeah.." "Haley can we-" "Haley!" Jan came up looking about as irritated as I was early with the country music. "That... That girl is horrible! I don't get paid enough to deal with all her constant nagging! I'll man the cash-registers." Oh dear... "Okay Jan I'll handle it." I turned to Embry. "Look whatever it is, it has to wait. My job is calling." I turned on my heal in search of Jans customer, only to find Kate. "My co-worker says you need more help?" I asked remaining pleasant. "Oh no! I was just... I was just saying the store should be re-arranged. Like really who needs all these band tees?" Okay lady... If you haven't noticed this one of the main attractions... "And what's with the music?" Okay it's one thing to insult my store, but to insult my music... I bit my tongue holding myself from lashing out. "And no offense but all the workers seem a little... Slow." "Listen here you little-" "Haley, could you help Rachel?" Paul stepped in resting a hand on my shoulder, I didn't realize I was shaking, or that my fist was clenched till Paul whispered to unclench. "Rachel? Yeah I'll help her." Turned around and left. "You needed help?" I asked her when I got close enough. "No but I seen you were on the road to decking her. Not that I blame you after her last comment, but I think you like this job to much." I sighed and nodded. "Now you know why Paul hates her, she did the same thing where he works." "Yes mrs. Bitch fits her well." We both laughed and I showed her the new shipment of things we got in."I think someone wants to talk to you." Rachel nodded her head to whoever was behind me. I swung myself around to see Embry standing the almost looking sad. "Haley I'm sorry for the way Kate behaved, it was uncalled for." I just crossed my arms over my chest imitating myself as a miniature Paul. "Yeah it was." Was all I had to say, making him shift on his feet. "Look... I know you don't exactly like me, but I was hoping we could be friends." I wanted to roll my eyes at him, but Rachel elbowed my ribs making me jump slightly. "Just consider it." She whispered to me. "Okay fine, this Sunday, at Seth and Leah's. Be there or be square." I told him dragging Rachel to the cash registers. "Now was that so hard?" She asked and I just nodded my head like a maniac. "I could die from over exposure!" I loved being over dramatic... "You hang out with Seth to much." I raised my hands to cover my heart. "You wound me madam." Rachel laughed shaking her head. "And of course there is Leo. I swear... The only time I ever see the real you is when we're either on the beach, or I catch you here by myself." "You know how when you hang out with someone to long, you begin to act like them? Well guess what toots." I swirled my finger pointing at her. "You've been around Mr. Lahote to much." I laughed at her as she scowled at me. "And you haven't Haley? Remember you were going to punch someone for saying the wrong thing." I drew in a breath restraining an out burst. I changed the subject. "Is this all?" I guestured to her pile of things. "Yeah I think so." I just nodded and began scanning her things. "Haley I'm sorry." I just nodded again. "Oh come on don't be like that." "Like what Rach? Myself? You just pretty much bitched at me for not being myself, and now myself isn't good enough?" I asked looking up at her. "I didn't mean to-" "Rachel just leave her alone." Paul cut her off, looking irritated. "That'll be ninty five oh seven." They paid and left leaving me to help Jan figure out where to put the womans shoes.

It was nine thirty, and time to go home. I locked up the store and continued to the truck. I was beyond tired. I climbed into my black beauty and started her up. I enjoyed the rumble of the engine she produced, healthy and loud. The traffic was highly irritating, and nothing was on the radio, so I took my chances at the red light and put in some red hot chili peppers, and began singing with snow. What was an hour later I pulled into the driveway, to find Seth sitting on the porch. I knew this wasn't good, he always waits on the inside playing some game. "What's wrong Seth?" I asked tumbling out of the truck. It wasn't till I was closer I noticed he was crying, the sight of tears staining his cheeks broke my heart. "I hate that I haven't imprinted Hals... Do I not deserve to be happy?" Oh boy this conversation... "Oh Seth..." I sat beside him hugging him. "Just because you have an imprint doesn't mean anything... Look at Embry, he's dating some one by the name of Kate." He just cried more. "Oh Hals I didn't... We're both good people Hals I know we are. Why can't we be happy?" I hugged him closer rubbing his back. "What brought all this on Seth?" "Leah... She imprinted today..." "That's good though isn't it?" I had to ask... "Well.. Well yeah but I don't get why I can't have someone." I sighed... Some silence would be great right now... "Seth, sweetie, one day you will imprint on some one, and she'll be amazing and beautiful, and she'll even love video games, and she'll love you as much you love her." I couldn't possibly know this... I wish hope it's true though. It's what Seth deserves. "You... You really think so Hals?" He looked up with hopeful eyes. "Yeah I really do. Now come on let's go inside and have some hot chocolate." I smiled pulling him up, and led him inside. I put the kettle on and prepared the cups. "So met Kate huh?" Seth wiped his face off and looked at me. "Oh yeah I met her alright." I grumbled putting some mini marshmallows in Seth's cup. "Little bit annoying huh?" I rolled my eyes at him. "If that's what we're going to call it alright I'll go with it." He just laughed at me. "Oh that reminds me! Embry might be here Sunday..." Seth gave the look of 'should I ask' but instead said. "Okay? Why?" "He asked if we could be friends." "Oh Hals why didn't you say no?" "Rachel was there..." "Geez! You know she's to much like Paul. He wants you two to be together." "Yeah tell me about it... You'll be there though right?" "Well duh chika Sunday is movie day!" I smiled in thanks at him, and poured the hot water into our cups. "Maybe you should invite Leo over? Actually, let me do it! I have an idea to get under Embrys skin." "Seth no. Leave Leo alone please, if Embry bursts I don't want Leo dead." He seemed deep in thought after that. Mumbling something about Collin then shaking his head. "Haley what if you and I acted like we were dating?" "Oh no. No no no Seth. I'm not comfortable with that." "Okay so what about Collin?" "No Seth, not with how he feels about me." "Well you could-" "Seth, Collin is sixteen! Do you want Charlie to arrest me?" He just laughed at me. "Yeah but he would love one chance. Oh come on Hales!" I just shook my head at him. "Haley please! You thought he was eighteen till his birthday last month. Just one chance! Please." "Seth, as much as I love you, and Collin, I'm not going to let you talk me into this. It's just wrong." "Haleeeeeeey come on. You have a chance to be happy. Take it." "Why? So I can fall for him, only to have him imprint on someone? I think not. Just leave it alone please?" He just groaned. "Hey kiddos." I looked over Seth's shoulder to see Sue standing there. I wonder when she got in? "Hey mom." Both Seth and I chimed in. She came into the kitchen area and hugged Seth. "Haley, you know Seth has a point." Oh god she heard more then I would of liked. "I've seen the way Collin looks at you, it's almost unnerving... And sweetie, not all wolves imprint. You deserve to be happy. Just think about it okay? Plus he'll always be a friend to you." She winked at me then kissed Seth's forehead. "Now don't stay up to late you two. I'm off to bed." I smiled at her saying goodnight. "See! I told you Haley! Besides Charlie loves you like his own. He wouldn't arrest you." "Just let me think about it Seth, now then, I believe we have a new game to play, yes?" "Well... I let Paul borrow it." I should of guessed... "Well then whatcha wanna do?" I plopped down on a stool next to him. "Actually Hals you're on your own tonight... I have patrol." "Oh alright, then I'll just go to bed." I got up and kissed his cheek. "Remember what I told you, and be safe." He just nodded his head. "Hals?" "Yeah Seth?" "Thank you." I smiled and hugged him. "You never have to thank me." I whispered and pulled away. "Good night Seth." "Night Hals."


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to howling. That usually ment one of two things, Scotty, as I still preferred to to call him was on his way here, being my personal alarm, or it was Seth. I untangled myself from the blankets and found my way into the kitchen and flipped on the stove light letting it light up the kitchen. Minutes later, Seth trudged in with his classic smile. "Scotty will be here in a few minutes... Oh and Hals? Collin will be here Sunday." I swung my head around in horror. "What'd you do Seth?" "Hey blame the whole telepathy thing. Just be glad I shifted back before Embry was there to long, along with Collin." I wanted to cringe at the whole damn situation. "Seth why?" "He needs to see that you're happy with someone other then him." I groaned putting my head down on the counter. "I am happy though..." "That's why at the party you were pretty much a loner? Had nothing to with the fact that Embry was there?" I hate it when he's right. "That's not fair... " I had nothin else to say sadly, my mind wouldn't focus on anything else other then Collins birthday. I was the picture of antisocial. I sat alone on the beach with the rumble of the party behind me. It wasn't until Seth told me the next day that I hurt Collins feelings, I spent the next week apologizing to him, and after I got my restaurant job, I got him a proper present, the hat he had pointed out, along with a skateboard. "You know I'm right though, and we all want this for you, wolf Embry aside." "All of you?" "Leah, me, mom, Brady, Jared, Sam, Emily, Paul of course, is on the fence, team player and all. Jake and Quil, well they're not sure what to think, but they're hardly around anyway..." I just sighed to myself again. "I need to call my sister..." "Haley... This is up to you, she can't tell you what to do, none of us can. We just want you to be happy." "Sometimes it's not that easy..." I noticed Scotty come out from the woods. "Go on... I'll see you this after noon, you're only up at the restaurant right?" "Yep just the restaurant." I said as I was going out the door.

"So I met the the girlfriend today." I had been out here enjoying the silence leaning against Scotty, until yesterday's memories flooded back. He turned his head to me with sorrow in his eyes. "I have no further comment... You know all the rest." And he just huffed at me. "Well, work awaits me." I stood up brushing off my pajamas. "Bye Scotty." I turned and went back into the house, and found some clothes to put on, ten minutes later I was out the door, leaving a note with the promise I'd bring home lunch for Seth, since mom would be at the hospital, and Leah had other arrangements. I made sure I had my shades with me this time. Climbing out of my truck I seen Leo talking to someone so I just slipped past them and started with my day at work. "Order up!" Leo barked from the kitchen, glancing back I noticed him flirting with the same woman from this morning, I chuckled to myself glad to see he's moving on finally, in hopes I wouldn't find him on the beach crying anymore. I went to the door hearing it's bell, smiling at Charlie. "Hiya chief, usual table?" I asked grabbing a menu, knowing he probably wouldn't use it any way. "If ya could Haley." "Certainly cheif." I smiled and led him to the corner table. "Coffee?" I asked wondering if it was the usual today. "No, I think I'll have iced tea." "Alright I'll be right back." I went into the kitchen getting a cup and some ice. "Cheif having the usual today?" Leo yelled over the kitchen staff. "Nah he's going through the menu, give him a minute." I yelled back filling the cup with tea, and took it to the cheif. "Ready to order cheif?" "Yeah I'll think I'll have the chef salad." I nearly dropped my pen and pad. "Uh you sure cheif?" I had to recollect myself. "Yep." "Alright that'll be right out." I smiled at him and went back to the kitchen. "Cheif is havin the chef salad today Leo!" I yelled putting the order up. "Is he okay?" He yelled back. "He looks fine!" Leo looked up at me with a quizzical look. I just shrugged and took over dish duty till my order was up. "Here you go Cheif." I set his plate down in front of him. "Thanks Haley. How's the boys doin?" Oh something is up... "They're all fine Chief, what'd you hear?" I stood a little taller, ready for anything. "Word around the streets is Emily and Sam are trying." I was more lost then the lost boys. Trying what? "Oh?" "Mhm." Oh dear lord! Kids... I totally forgot they wanted kids... "Oh I haven't heard anything new just yet cheif." I was off on my game today... "Well just keep me posted if you hear anything, lord knows Bella doesn't share information like that." Yeah ain't that the truth. "I will Chief." I smiled and was almost completely turned around when he brought something else up. "You know, dating Collin might be a good thing." Did everyone know about what Seth and I had discussed this morning? "Oh?" I turned back around. "He's a good kid, and clearly likes you." "Yeah I know Charlie but he's a kid..." "You'd never be able to tell if you didn't know his age." Again with that? "Kiddo I'll tell you what, there's not many men like Collin, and I should know... Bella had her chance with Jake and lost it, now I know everything is all messed up with that, but there's nothin Collin wouldn't do for you. There's nothin to lose really." "I see your point, really I do, and if I was seventeen I'd go for it, but I'm twenty one cheif, I could go to jail, even prison for that." "No, his parents love you, and really with their consent you're home free." "Alright, alright. I'll think about it." "That's all I'm asking." He smiled and continued on his salad. I needed air. Stepping out back leaned against the wall and slid down hiding my face in my hands. "Haley are you okay?" I looked up to see Leo with worry etched across his face. "Fine." I mumbled. "You look anything but fine cupcake." I scowled at the name. I am not a cupcake. "Everyone thinks I should date Collin..." "Well we're all correct. Haley, he loves you more then Seth and I combined, and that's a lot... Why don't you want to?" Cause I have shitty luck... "Leo what if it goes bad?" "Oh cupcake! You have me, Seth, and Paul if it goes wrong." I guess that helps... "Why not just hang out with him one on one before you make up your mind." "That'll work..." I stood up fixing my apron. "You know your shift is almost over." "Yeah... Oh hey! Could you make lunch for Seth and I?" "Yeah I will." I smiled and we went inside, seeing that Charlie had gone, I cleaned the table off and put a five in Leo's tip jar, grabbing lunch, then I went home.

"Hals! What'd you bring me?" I couldn't hold back my smile from Seth, I always brought lunch home on Friday. "Leo's special, pulled pork sandwich, with tots." "Woo! I scored big then! I was scared it'd be that tofu stuff from last week." He took the bag from me, and we went inside. "Hi Haley." I peered into the living room to see Collin watching tv. "Hey Collin, I brought home some lunch, want some?" "Yeah I'll go wash up." I turned back into the kitchen to Seth grinning. "That was nice of you." "Well nice is my middle name." I stuck my tongue out at him grabbing some paper towels and sat down at the table. "Haley nice Wilson? Nah it don't go." Seth laughed setting out the Styrofoam to go boxes for everyone. "I didn't know your last name was Wilson." Collin came in sitting between Seth and I at the round table. "Yeah, and her middle name is Anne." It must be pick on Haley day ... "That's a nice name Haley, Haley Anne Wilson, it's pretty." Collin smiled at me and Seth was casting a dubious look my way. He knew I had two roads to go down, either allow what was being talked about all day, or continue down loner avenue. "Thank you Collin, at least someone thinks so." I smiled at him, and opened up the container. "So Hals, about Sunday, what movie do you want to watch?" I looked up at Seth confused, shouldn't he be asking Collin that? "Uh I don't know...?" He tilted his head toward Collin and I got it. It was my opening to ask Collin myself if he wanted to join us on Sunday. "What would you like to watch?" I looked at Collin, and seen him take on a new color. "Uh me?" He looked confused. "Yeah, if you're not busy Sunday, you could join in." I explained trying not to be creepy. "Oh! I'm not busy. I could bring over some scary movies or something." "Alright." I hope it won't be to bad... "Wait you like Aladdin right?" "Yeah." "Oh I could bring the sequel if you want." Smart guy we have here. "That would be awesome! I haven't seen it years." Collin smiled looking confident. "Dude! You had the second movie all these years and never told me?" It was obvious that Seth and I were Disney children, heck still are. "Well I didn't know you liked Aladdin till Haley showed up." "Oh whatever! You're just trying to impress her." Collin just shrugged and continued eating. "See he's all about you and you two haven't even went on a date yet!" I choked on my water that I was drinking, thank god it was water. "What?" Collin asked. I took in a breath trying to calm down, glaring at Seth. "I uh... I did say that huh?" "Yeah, yeah you did." I stood up cleaning up my lunch. "Wait..." Oh no... Seth what'd you do? I was standing at the sink avoiding eye contact with both of them. "Haley what does Seth mean yet?" Why is he asking me? "Uh... Well..." "It means if you ask her out, she'll say yes." Seth finished, incorrectly, but finished. "Really?" I could hear the excitement in Collins voice. Slowly I turned around to see him grinning. "I... We..." Ah hell... "Pretty much." Collin stood up and closed whatever distance there was between us, and pulled me into a hug. "Not saying anything Is official here, but uh... Collin, you hurt her, and you'll pay dearly." Seth threatened pulling me away and into him for a hug. "And you, I'm glad you decided to listen." "Well I think you told on me to Charlie." "Yeah and Leo... They all agree." He smiled down at me. "You'll be okay." I just nodded my head. "Come on you two, the Xbox is calling my name." I put in castlevaina and sat down in the lazy boy, like usual, it wasn't until I died I realized I should be on the couch. So I got everyone drinks, then sat in the open seat between Seth and Collin. "Hey." Collin smiled pulling me closer to him. "That's better." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and I couldn't help but feel a little ridiculous, maybe it'll pass though. Seth passed the controller to Collin letting me sit more to myself, until it was my turn to play.

I walked outside with Collin, still adjusting to whatever was, or wasn't going on, and yet in the back of mind I heard the constant nagging that I was acting just like Bella, along with Seth's voice of what he would call reason 'you deserve to be happy.' "Haley... I that you're worried about the whole situation, and we can do, or not do whatever you want, and we'll always be friends first." I pushed the nagging voices aside and smiled up at him. "I'd like that... Friends first." "Can I have a hug before I go?" He asked and I obliged hugging him, far longer then I expected. "I'll come by tomorrow." I just nodded my head not sure what to say but when he pulled away it felt almost wrong, like he wasn't supposed to go just yet, so pulled him back to me hugging him again hiding my face in his shoulder. "Hey it's okay I'll be back I promise." He whispered rubbing my back. "Alright." I whispered back not sure what came over me, I let him go, and watched him walk away till he rounded the corner. "Hals I know it's strange right now... It's really strange being the on looker, but it'll get better." Seth came out and clapped his hand on my shoulder. "I know it will..." And for the first time in a while I was ready for whatever came my way.


	13. Chapter 13

"So how was work Haley?" Sue asked as we sat down for dinner, Leah and Charlie were joining us tonight. "Work was okay. A usual gave me some helpful advice though." That got everyone's attention rather fast. "Oh really?" Sue asked looking over at Charlie. I had a feeling that she had put him up to it. "Yeah, they brought up that Collin is a good guy, and I should at least consider him." "So is that why when I saw Collin picking up his mom today, he had a painful looking smile?" I shrugged at her question, honestly I didn't know if what happened today was the cause of his smile, but the thought that it might made me smile a little. "So are you two dating?" Leah asked. "I don't know actually." That was the truth. He hadn't said anything, to make me answer yes to her question, and neither had I in my mind. "Have you two kissed?" "No." I looked to Seth for help but he just shrugged and smiled. "So how's Chase, Leah?" I asked turning the subject away from me. "He's good actually." The queen of silence over there. "That's good." I looked around at the happy family, glad to fit in somewhat. "I'll be at the hospital all weekend, so I'm trusting you three not to burn down my house." Sue said standing up from the table bringing her plate over so I could wash it. "Mom I won't be here, I'm going over to Chases' house for the weekend." "Okay, then Seth, Haley, no parties." I chuckled shaking my head. "Okay we won't mom, but a few people will be here Sunday." "For movie Sunday?" Sue asked Seth as he nodded. "That's fine, just don't trash the place." She kissed his forehead, and said goodnight to Charlie, then she vanished into her room. "How'd you get such an awesome mom? I'm so jealous!" He just shrugged and vanished into the living room. "Well... I'm going to go pack a bag for my weekend." Leah hugged me and she too disappeared, leaving me alone for the first time in months. Digging into my pockets I pulled out my earbuds and began washing dishes to a skylit drive.

"Geez Seth! Why you gotta sneak up on me like that?" I pulled out the ear buds resisting the urge to yell because his mom was asleep. "It's not hard to do when you have those on." He pointed to my earbuds smirking. "Come on there's a bonfire down on third beach." I didn't have the chance to react, before I knew it I was pulled out the door, and down the road. In no time really we were at the beach, surrounded by the pack, and their imprints, or in Embrys case, his girlfriend Kate. "Haley!" Collin ran up smiling. "I was hoping you'd come." He pulled me into a hug. "I know it might be awkward seeing him here, but I won't leave your side. Promise." I smiled up at him. "Okay." Was all I could manage. "Come on let's go say hi to the group." He took my hand, and instead of dragging me, he walked beside me rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. "Hey Hales!" Emily smiled waving at me. "Just the woman I wanted to see." I smile breaking away from Collin. "You and I need to talk." I whisper knowing full well everyone can hear. I link arms with her, and lead her down the beach, far enough away so no could hear what I was going to ask. "Alright, so why did I hear from Charlie that you and Sam are trying for kids?" She looked surprised. "We are not!... Well okay maybe ... Hell I don't know Hales ... We both want kids... But not right now." She was shifting around like there was something I should know, or someone should. "Haley I'm scared that it'll hurt." "Em! Of course it's going to hurt! You'd be having a baby." Images of the tv show friends popped into my mind, leaving me to my devices of avoiding quoting them to her. "Sam will be there with you the whole way though... That's good right?" She looked up at me on the verge of crying. "Haley... After... After what he... Embry did to you... I'm scared it'll happen to me..." Oh god damn it... "Em... Look at me. Embry is nothing like Sam and you know it. Sam loves you with all his heart... So much infact he almost wouldn't let me leave your house, because of how happy you were with me there. Now, does that sound like a guy who'd just dump you cause he has another woman?" She just sniffed shaking her head. "I'm glad you agree with me." I smiled at her trying to show her it's all okay. "All of us will be there for you, and that's hard for me to say, cause I don't like kids..." She smiled me. "Thank you." "Anytime Em, it's what friends are for right?" "Right." She laughed and started pulling me back to the group. "Are you and Collin dating?" I glanced at her kind of confused. "Cause he wouldn't shut up about you the whole time he was here, more then usual." Her smile quickly faded. "Haley, what about Embry?" I stopped dead in my tracks, I don't know where she was going with this, but I was sure I wasn't going to like it. "What about him? He's happy with Kate... And I thought you'd be okay with whatever is, or isn't going on with Collin?" "It's just... A little to much like the Jake, Bella, and Edward triangle..." I probably looked like I could breathe fire cause she quickly continued. "Not that you're like Bella, but... Oh come on! Embry leaves you like day old bread, and three months later you're moved on." "Okay Em, listen. Edward, as much as I hate to stick up for him, he left Bella cause he thought it was best, he thought wrong but whatever. There was no other girl in that, and! I did not spend three or four months being a damn zombie, I got a job, spent time laughing with everyone. If anything Em! This mess I'm in, is a square, and that's even assuming I like Embry anymore, in truth he's just some guy now, andI'm not using Collin, I'm not stringing him along! It's very simple here. Embry loves Kate, and that's great! He should be happy, but what about me? Am I not aloud to move on? Because of the damn imprint thing? Well I think it's bullshit!" "Haley I didn't mean..." "No, you just compare me to... People I don't like, suggest I'm using people, then try to chalk it up to a miss understanding. Honestly Emily, I thought I'd get this treatment from Paul, not you." My second wind was over leaving me breathless and pissed off. "I'm sorry Haley." "No you're not. You know how much I dislike Bella for what she did to Jake." "Yeah I do." "Then why'd you bring it up? Did you want to ruin my otherwise good day?" "I don't know..." "Well congratulations, you succeeded." I stalked off ignoring everyone. "Haley you okay?" "Fine Seth." I mumbled knowing is voice from anywhere but kept walking. "Haley?" Collin asked, but I shook my head, she's not in right now, in truth if I didn't get as far as away from Embry as possible right now I'd break my hand. "Haley talk to me." Collin pleaded, but I just shook my head again, my anger was going to find a new way out if I didn't punch something soon, and I could feel myself welling up. I walked up to the first tree and punched it, as hard as I could, again and again and again till I couldn't feel my hands anymore. I was tired of everyone telling me I was wrong, or no, or I shouldn't do that. I heard it all my life and now I just took it out on a tree, with tears streaming down my face. "Haley? Oh baby what'd you do?" Collin scooped me into his arms cradling me into his chest. "Let's go get you cleaned up okay?" I just nodded laying my head on his shoulder. A few minutes later we were in his house in the bathroom, he was washing my hands under the sink with great care from what I could see, but was still numb. "You didn't break anything thank god." He said just barely loud enough for me to hear. "Haley why'd you beat the shit out of a tree?" He sat me down and began wrapping my knuckles. "Because if I didn't... It would of been Embry..." He looked up at me confused. "Why hun?" "Because... Emily said I was just like Bella... And it pissed me off cause I'm scared she's right somehow... So I wanted to punch him. For making me this way." I avoided his eyes the best I could. "Haley... Hun look at me." So I did. "You're nothing like her, she led on Jake for months, you never have with me, besides today. Besides, this is between you and me, not anyone else." He kissed my wrists pulling me to him hugging me. "Come on let's go find a movie to watch." "But what what about the bonfire?" "Do you really want to go back Haley?" "No... Not after... Well this." I lifted up my bandaged hands following him into the living room. "Wanna watch the hunger games?" I nodded looking around the room, discovering that he is an only child, and his mom wasn't in any pictures past what looked like third grade. "Take a seat Haley." He guestured around the room, and I sat down on the bigger couch. After Collin put in the dvd he sat next to me. "I can take you home after the movie if you want." He said laying his arm across the back of the couch. "Yeah, I'd hate for Sue to worry about me if I wasn't there in the morning, or Seth. Oh! Seth! He's going to wonder what happened." "Haley it's okay, he knows your with me, let's just watch the movie okay?" "Alright, you're right." I pulled my legs up under me trying to get comfy, when Collin pulled me closer to him, gently grabbing my left hand and kissed my fingers. "Haley... Thank you for giving me a chance." I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. "Your welcome."

"Do you need a jacket Hales?" I just shook my head rubbing my arms. "Haley I know you're cold, you're shivering. Wait right here, and I'll get you a hoodie." Before I had the chance to object, he was gone. "Damn it's cold." I shivered more waiting for him to return. Several minutes later, he came back draping a sweater over my shoulders, and I immediately put my arms through the arm holes, and zipped it, noticing how good it smelt, like cinnamon and mint. "Thank you... For everything." I whispered. "Hun I should be the one thanking you." I could hear the smile in his voice as he pulled me to him. "Can I ask you something Hales?" I looked up at him. "Of course." "Are we... Official? I mean like are we-" "Yeah I think we are." He looked down at me smiling. "Really?" "Yeah." I mean really, after what he did for me tonight I couldn't really just say 'nah I wanna wait till a real date' cause tonight was pretty much a date, also if I was to be honest with myself, I did like Collin... A lot. He tucked me into his side holding me closer, and we enjoyed the walk home, in silence, completely enjoyable silence. "Good night Haley." Collin whispered. I smiled and stood on my toes, kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Collin." I whispered back and slipped through the door, closing it behind me. I went through the house unnoticed and crawled into bed, not taking off the hoodie that drowned me, but instead I pulled the hood up, so I could breath in Collin all night. Falling asleep with a smile on my face, forgetting my anger from earlier, forgetting my pain, and couldn't help my mind from wondering over to Collin and if he is happy too.


	14. Chapter 14

I instantly regretted stretching out in bed. My hands felt like somebody dropped an anvil on them, carefully I unwrapped them and inspected the damage myself they were covered in scabs now and it hurt to close my fist. Maybe I should have Sue take a look... Nah she'll just ask what happened, and me going nuts on a tree just didn't sound good... "Hals are you up? It's noon." Seth's voice came from the other side of the door. "Yeah just give me- or come in I guess." I mumbled as he came in. "Collin is here Hals." He grinned leaning against the dresser. I sat up looking around still waking up. "You didn't let him in did you?" His smile grew wider. "Seeeeth I look like the wicked witch of west!" "Oh Hals no you don't, you look normal." "Actually Haley... He lied." I was horrified. "Collin you can't... You shouldn't... Get out! Both of you! I haven't even... Would you just go? Please I'll be there in a minute." "Whats wrong Hals? Cat got your tongue? Or should I say pants?" Seth pointed to the pants by my bed. That was not the original cause to my freak out. I was still in Collins sweater... "Seth I swear to whatever spirits that take care of you! If you don't get out now I will take every single one of your baby pictures to school on Monday and show everyone!" "Okay okay I'm going. No need to get violent." He said backing away, shutting the door behind him and Collin. I jumped up from bed, shoved my legs through some shorts, and took off Collins hoodie, pulling on a fresh shirt, then ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it up into a ponytail, and was out the door. "Sorry about my freak out..." I said handing him his hoodie, he set it down pulling me into a hug. "It's okay." He whispered. I pulled away hearing two stomachs grumble. "Are you two hungry?" I really didn't have to ask, so I went into the kitchen and started making sandwiches. "You know us way to well Hals." Seth followed smiling. "I've lived with you for three months Seth... If I didn't know by now I probably never would, so what's everyone up to today?" "Well... Everyone heard the argument last night." I felt the color drain from my face as he said this. "Oh?" Was all I could manage. I made an ass of myself... I need a drink... "Yeah... We all agree with you though, well those who heard anyway." I turned around confused. "Really?" "Well yeah! I mean all the guys who have an imprint, think Embry messed up big time, he could of killed you rejecting the imprint like that." So now we were going to talk about this... It wasn't enough that two months ago it felt like I was burning alive because whatever " bond" there is or was, oh no, while Embry was having the time of his life I was begging for Seth to kill me. "Sam thinks it's broken Haley... The imprint... He proposed to Kate last night." Collin joined us in the kitchen as Seth told me the new information... It then dawned on me. The pull was gone...it explained the whole body numbness. "I'm not... I..." Something else rushed to my mind... I'm not welcome here anymore... No longer "pack" besides Paul but that was different. I dropped what I was doing, focusing on my air intake. "Haley?" Collin sounded worried. "We thought this was good news." "What?" I blinked catching up. "Yeah... This is great... I'm..." I dropped what I was doing. "I need to pack up..." "What? Why?" Collin asked with sad eyes. "Oh come on. If Embry hadn't... I wouldn't be here... I should go." I mumbled. Of course I had to have bad luck... "Oh Haley that's not why we brought this up." Collin said gently grabbing my hands. "You and I can do what ever now, without the chance of it getting messed up." "But... The Elders have some information we need to hear about Hals... It doesn't sound good." Seth spoke up again, looking dead serious. "Alright when?" "Now might be good. Collin go ahead and take her to grandpa Quil. I'll clean up here."

"Ah you must be Haley. Please sit down. Collin, dear boy I'm afraid this is only for Haley's ears, you must go." Quil Sr. said. I took a seat as Collin turned around and left. "I can imagine your curiosity has spiked yes?" I nodded my head. "Well you see, you are not the first broken imprint my dear. Many years ago, there was another Brenna, although she did not prove to be as strong as you, she lived yes, but only just. Her wolf to was soon to be bound to another, much like Embry, however, the day before the wedding, he saw Brenna again, and imprinted again. He called the wedding off, and went to Brenna, asking for forgiveness, promising her never to leave again, not that she forgave him so easy. She had moved on in the years time, the best she could. She told him, that every full moon she cried for him, because it only reminded her of him and if she was to forgive him first, he needed to know how she felt, she told him he had to wait as long as she did. So he did, and every full moon, he howled to the moon, crying himself for the reminder of all the pain he had caused her, and when the new year had ended, he went and found her, crying herself, for every full moon she heard his cry, and when the light of the new day came, they were together in each others arms, for the first time in two years. They went on to have kids, you actually know one of the descendants, Paul, who also has a unique touch to things, but that's for another day. Haley, I know it's easier said then done, and with the recent development between Littlesea and yourself, it makes this more difficult for me to say, but do not think you and Embry are done." "But sir, Embry has seen me many times since the imprint broke." I was confused... I knew why he told me about Brenna and her wolf... I just didn't want him back, not if he could almost kill me and not care. "No, he hasn't... It officially broke last night." Good to know. Sunday was being canceled with him, I was going to avoid him at costs now... But I still had a question. "But if our imprint no longer exists, can't he just imprint on someone else?" "If something of value is broken do you throw it away? No. You mend it, and sometimes it becomes stronger that way." If I didn't have respect for my elders I would of rolled my eyes at the old man. "That's good to know, thank you sir." I stood up and began my way towards the door. "Young lady, you and Embry have an important destiny, I'd advise you not to fight it." "With all do respect sir, I believe we choose our own destiny, fate, or what have you, and right now, I choose to walk the path with Collin, just as Embry chooses to walk his own path with Kate." "Then Embry will never know what true love feels like, and neither will you, if you continue without him, I fear for the worst." "Sir, the worst has already happened, and I'm still standing here, I have to go however, so have a good afternoon." And I left pulling my phone out, I texted Collin telling him I was through with the visit, then I texted Embry, telling him that tomorrow is cancelled. I gave no reason like I usually would. I just had nothing else to say. I was surprised he even texted back, asking if we could hang out today instead. Growing a little irritated, I told him no, and to go spend time with his fiancée. Glad that, that shut him up. Collin came out of the woods, and asked what happened, and I chalked it up to pretty much nothing, spending the rest of the walk home in enjoyable silence again.

It wasn't until we were on Sam and Emily's driveway that I realized what was going on. "Collin please I'd rather just go home... I need a shower and need to wrap my hands again." I pleaded stopping in my tracks. "But Emily wants to see you Hales... Please just for a few minutes, I don't want Sam to be all moody like he has been." I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, but I'm only staying long enough to talk to Emily, then I'm leaving okay?" "Alright cool." Collin smiled and went around the back as I stood at the front door, awkwardly unsure if I should knock or walk in, so a minute after thinking and acting like I was going to knock, I did, and was greeted with Emily calling come in from the kitchen, so I let my self in checking my surroundings. "So uh... Em I was told you wanted to talk?" I asked stepping into the kitchen. "Yeah... About last night, I'm sorry about what I said, I don't even know why I said it." "It's fine I shouldn't of freaked out like I did." I shrugged straning to hear any signs of Embry walking in. "Haley you okay?" Emily waved her hand in front of my face catching my attention. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. I just... I should go." "Is something going on?" "Nope. Nothin, not a damn thing, just need to go home. I'll call you later." I said heading towards the door, keeping my head down. "Haley are you okay?" "I'm fine Paul. Why?" "I heard... And Collin told me about the tree..." He rested a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah I'm just dandy... Oh some helpful information though, instead of feeling like every bone in your body is breaking, your whole body goes numb when the imprint is fully broken." I explained being over sarcastic. "So you know he proposed... Haley I'm-" "Paul. I'm okay really." "But Haley-" "Paul I swear if you bring up I could of died I will break my hand punching you. Just keep Embry away from me and it'll all be okay." "But... Hales he really wants to be friends with you, we all can see it..." "Paul! Just please do this for me." I couldn't handle all the damn drama again... "Okay, it's not going to be easy Haley... I'll have to use the relationship that you and Collin are in though." "I... No don't... I don't want anyone thinking I'm using Collin." "We all know you aren't... Even I know that." He smiled at me. "Don't worry, I'll handle it." "Thank you Paul." I smiled back for a second, then carried on my way home._ Buzz buzz _I looked at my phone seeing I had another text from Embry. 'Oh come on Haley can we please try to be friends?' I responded simply 'no' I had no desire to find out if old Quil was right, and no desire to be his friend either. 'Well I'm on my way to Seth's now.' He wasn't going to give up was he? 'Thats cool.' I could climb in through my window and stay hidden till he was gone, if I had been blessed with grace today that is. Going around to my current room I was glad I left my window open, I climbed in with much more grace then planned, and shut the bedroom door. I grabbed my book, and sat down on the bed reading quietly. "Hey Seth! Is Haley here?" I heard Embry as Seth let him in. "Actually man, she's out with Collin today." "So they really are dating huh?" "Well dude, you couldn't expect her to wait for you, since how you're engaged and all." I would have to thank him later for that. "Oh not you too! First Sam lectures me, then Paul tries to kill me, now you? Come on. I'm trying to be her friend..." "Well dude, you deserve all of it. Just be glad Collin isn't here." What? What's that mean? "Oh yeah! Little Collin wouldn't do anything to me, I mean he could try but... He's like the runt of the litter." I heard Seth snort. "Yeah okay maybe like two days ago! He's almost bigger then Jake now." Woa... Okay I didn't know how big the wolf Jake was but I knew he was bigger then Scotty. "What? No way. " Embry sounded like someone could knock him over with a feather. "Yeah dude, and he's the calmest one of us now... Haley is doing the kid a lot of good." "You think Haley is the reason he's that big?" Embry asked. "Well it's the only thing any of us can think of. Old Quil thinks it has something to do with Haley... But he's not sure. The other elders think that maybe she's supposed to be alpha female, tied to Jake, if Nessy wasn't here." As Seth explained I was tempted to peek out of the door to see facial expressions. "What's that have to do with anything Seth?" "They think that Jake is going to step down, so he can leave with the Cullen's, and naturally the biggest will take over next." "So now it's Collin?" "Well yeah. I don't know how to explain it, but it's like Haley has the spirits on her side to make sure whoever she's with, can protect her the best out of us all. You know how when a wolf imprints, he grows more stronger, and all that? Well with Haley it's like twice that I guess." "So her wolf would be alpha?" "Pretty much dude." I sat against the door kinda lost. So whoever I'm with will become the next alpha if the time comes? That's odd. What do I have to do with any of this? "But what about her imprint?" Leave it to him to ask that. "Embry when you asked Kate to marry you the imprint broke. Haley is no longer tied to you, she is free to leave now... " Seth sounded upset as Embry mumbled on something about no wonder she doesn't want to see me. "Do you think she'll leave with Collin?" Embry asked. "If his pack leader will allow it... Isn't he with Sam?" "Yeah... But Sam is handing everything over to Jake soon." No wonder he and Quil aren't around that much.. Wait isn't Seth and Leah in his pack? I need to start writing things down... "Well if you see Haley can you tell her I'm sorry." Embry asked as I heard the door open. "Yeah man. I'll try." And I think Embry left. A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming closer. "Okay Haley you're safe come on out." I stood up and swung the door open hugging Seth. "Thank you." "Hals we're best friends, it's what I'm here for." He smiled pulling away. "I know you have some questions now, so let's go play some tekken and I'll explain while we play." I nodded my head and followed him into the living room.

Cooking dinner was a difficult task, I was still grasping what Seth had told me. The elders think, that much like case of Clifford the big red dog, love caused Collin to grow, but also they believe that the one who rightfully imprinted on me, should of been the one to grow, in much simpler terms, rather then what I eavesdropped on. "So what'd I miss at grandpa Quils?" I sighed wanting that part of my day to remain a secret for as long as possible... "Oh nothing you don't already know I guess." In partial truth. "Oh come on Hals please tell me. I won't tell anyone or anything. I'm good at keeping things from the pack. Please." I do want to want to tell someone but I can see it blowing up in my face... "If I tell you, it changes nothing okay?" "Alright." "Old Quil thinks if Embry sees me again the whole imprinting thing will happen again." "That's great though isn't it?" "No, no it's not great Seth. I don't want anything to do with him now. I'm free now, remember?" "Yeah I remember... But you're not going to leave are you?" "No I'm not leaving." I sighed seeing the worry in his eyes. "Oh thank god!" He smiled hugging me. "I can't lose my best friend." I chuckled at him shaking my head. "You couldn't lose me even if you tried."


	15. Chapter 15

_Buzz buzz. _I put down the dish I was drying and looked at my phone. 'Can we please talk? I didn't realize how bad I messed up until Paul told me everything. I didn't know you begged for your own death. It's probably why Seth and Collin are so cold towards me most of the time, and I can't blame you for hating me like I know you do, I just want to apologize to your face, you deserve that. -Embry' 'Who are you to tell me what I deserve? I want nothing from you, no thats a lie. I want to never see you again, but in this town its unaviodable, so don't text me, don't call me, and if we do run into eachother don't say anything to me and I'll do the same.' It took me seconds to reply after he pissed me off with the last line. "Haley what's wrong?" I turned around to see Collin standing in the archway. "Just people being... well people I guess." I sighed shrugging. He frowned and came into the kitchen pulling me into a hug. "Hales I know you better then that, you can tell me what's wrong." he said quietly rubbing my back. I sighed pulling away just enough to look up at him. "It's Embry... He keeps trying to get me to see him." Collin growled taking a step back from me. "He what?" This... This is why I didn't want to say anything. "It's not like I want to see him though! Look!" I handed him my phone. "He just doesn't know when to quit does he?" Collin said sounding thoroughly unimpressed. I reached out grabbing his free hand gently. "Collin look at me." He looked up from the phone. "It doesn't matter what he has to say, I'm with you." Old Quils voice rang in 'you will never know true love' I ignored it and smiled up at Collin, and slowly he smiled back. "Come on lets go watch a movie." I said leading him into the living room. "What movie?" "Hmmm... How about Phantom of the Opera?" I suggested shrugging. "Really? A musical? How about the Expendables?" He counter offerd. "Yeah that'll work."I sat down in the chair letting him find the he put it in he turned around looking down at me, then smiled. He picked me up then sat down pulling me into his lap, I laid my head on his chest falling asleep before the second preview even began.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep." Collin whispered as I opened my eyes. I just nodded my head cuddling into him, as he carried me into my room. "I'll come back in the morning for movie sunday. I shook my head in disagreement trying to wake up. "Just... Can't you stay?" I mumbled still trying to find my proper voice. "I really wish I could Hales, but I have to go get my mom from work." I just nodded my head, not having the gumtion to ask anything further like if he could leave his hoodie here, and before I knew it his warm lips brushed across my forehead and he was gone. I snuggled into the blankets and was asleep again in no time. Glancing around the room, I noticed the early morning sunlight filtering through the curtains. I kicked off the blankets and sat up, chaneling my inner Seth trying to be a morning person. Going into the kitchen with a very fake smile plastered on my face I chimed in. "Good morning Sue" She turned around with a surprised look on her face. "Morning Haley. Why are you up so early? Did you get called in for work?" "No I'm just up. Do you need help with anything? I thought you'd be at work all weekend" I asked fighting the urge to crawl back into bed. In truth I wanted to be up when Collin got here. "Yeah I'm headed back now, I got an hour off so I took a shower and changed." I nodded. "Well I'll see you in the morning sweetie." She said leaving. "Be careful." I called after her. Going into the living room a grabbed a blanket and put in Phantom of the Opera, getting comfy on the couch.

"Hey Hals sorry we're late." Seth called coming in from the back door. "It's cool guys. Find anything new?" I asked as they sat down. "Nope." Collin said pulling me to him. "That's good right?" I asked, and they both nodded their heads. "What do we wanna watch today guys?" Seth asked. I just shrugged knowing I would get over ruled. "How about ghost ship?" Collin suggested. I fought every nerve in my body that wanted to shutter. "Uh how about back to the future?" Seth offered instead, and I nodded my head. "Two against one Collin." Seth smiled turning around and put in the movie. That is why he's my best friend.

"We should watch the next one!" I chimed in as the credits began to roll. "We should watch some thing cheesy!" Only Leo would suggest that. I laughed as he came in with a movie in hand. "I found this today cupcake." He smiled showing the wedding singer. I jumped up hugging him, then took it from him looking it over. "My wonderful Leo where oh where did you find this?" I asked him smiling. "I found it in my Nana's attic." I gasped pressing the movie to my chest. "Oh the horror!" "More theatrics Haley?" Leo sighed shaking his head. "Hey you started it by calling me cupcake." I said turning around and putting my new movie in. "Anyone who hates Adam Sandler, get out now." I said turning back around. Satisfied when no one moved towards the door, I sat down between Leo and Collin, biting my tongue so I wouldn't sing along. "You really love this movie don't you?" Collin asked as I danced around to the music. "What's not to love? There's great music, it has romance, comedy, and even a little bit of action." My smile grew as I explained. "It's chick flick Hales." Collin sighed. "Yeah so? It's not like I'm sitting here crying." My lack of sleep suddenly caught up to me. "I never said that you were Hales, I was just saying it's a chick flick." Yeah alright sure whatever. I got up and wrapped my blanket around my shoulders. "Have fun you guys. I think I'm going to take a nap." I said making my exit before I said anything I'd regret. I flopped down on my bed fighting the urge to go the beach. The chances of running to into Embry were to high. I rolled over to my side pulling out my headphones from under my pillow and put them on and began scrolling through my music till I found pierce the veil, and began listening to the album selfish machines falling asleep shortly after. An hour later I awoke to silence. I glanced at my phone noticing I killed it, sighing I put it on the charger and took the headphones off. Wondering into the kitchen I found a note on the fridge.  
><strong> 'Hals something... You know SOMEthing came up and Collin and I had to go, don't worry Leo still has no clue bout the wolves. Don't worry about us. <strong>  
><strong>-S<br>**I reread the note. Why would he of written it like that? Hmm... Okay don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine. Let's just go watch some tv. I plopped down in the chair and turned on some reruns of friends on.

Hours had gone by and I was standing just outside the back door. Worried. I hadn't heard a single sound. No howling, no growling no whimpering. Nothing. Something is wrong. Very wrong. I could feel it in my bones. Normally they would want me in the house, if something happened to me, like death it would kill Embry too, but I was free of that bond and so was he, and right now, I was going to do the most ridiculous thing I would ever do. I ran. Straight into the forest, following the mammoth sized paw prints was easy enough, and always being comfortable outside aloud me to fly through the trees till I saw blood. Not just a drop here and there, but like someone had cut through a major vein, or was bitten... But none of the wolves would of bled this much. I followed the trail carefully not making a sound even holding my breath, listening for any sign of somebody out there. I knew better then to call out. Enough damn scary movies taught me that._ Crunch. _I stopped dead in my tracks full well knowing that wasn't me. I took a deep breath and turned around to see nothing. Nothing is bad. No birds chirping, no sounds of toads or anything else. In the forest this a bad sign. I turned back around to the way I was going, following the trail, but kept my ears open as well as my eyes darting around taking in everything, looking for any sign of what made the stick crunch. I knew it was a leech. That was a givin, but was it a Cullen? Or... I shuddered at the thought of it being someone with red eyes. I was growing tired, I figured out I was going in circles. Whoever this was didn't know I was smart enough to figure that out, I just needed something. A sound, paw prints... Anything. It was like some one was listening to my wish. A loud howl broke the uncomfortable silence in the forest. I turned to where it came from and walked towards it, still watching my steps, holding onto trees to keep my balance. A few minutes later I grew to regret coming out here, and I grew much more fond of the Cullens, Jasper to be exact, and in this moment my world was turned upside down yet again.


End file.
